<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the Angel Descend by prettyboylover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042056">Let the Angel Descend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover'>prettyboylover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Angel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationship, Dark-fic, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Jealous Michael, Manipulation, Michael is Delusional, Satan’s a dick, Smut, Submission, Writer wrote this instead of sleeping, kind of, plot if you squint, unhealthy relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel Lilith is descending into darkness the more time she spends with the antichrist, and Satan? He's quite impressed and gives Michael a second chance to fulfill his destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen Angel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Michael awoke on his side and blinked. Did he die?</p><p class="p1">Michael rubbed his eyes and a swing of a door was heard. “Oh, you’re awake. I bought you dinner, sweetie.”</p><p class="p1">Michael’s eyes glistened when he saw the person who was speaking to him. Wasn’t she scared that he was dangerous? He was sure he felt the fear rolling off her yesterday. Michael thought she would run away, judging from how she reacted to him.</p><p class="p1">Instead, a genuine smile was directed at him, those blue eyes catching him off guard.</p><p class="p1">A hand waved in front of his face. “Hellooo?” Michael blinked. Was he in heaven</p><p class="p1">“I asked you if you were hungry, baby.” Those sweet endearments made him blush. It felt nice having so much affection directed to him. Although his Lily was always nice to him, she never showered him with this much affection before. He really must have died and gone to heaven.</p><p class="p1">He inhaled and smelled her scent and food. His stomach growled, answering her question. She chuckled at his cute antics.</p><p class="p1">Lilith cooed and took out the BLT sandwiches he always loved. She hand-fed him and let him drink water from the cup in her hands. The boy was still recovering from his accident and he was probably still in shock with what happened.</p><p class="p1">Michael greedily gulped the water and his chapped lips finally dampened.</p><p class="p1">His hands twisted on the blanket covering him and he twiddled his feet, like the way the cool leather rubbed on him.</p><p class="p1">“Lily?” He said in a small voice.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Micheal?”</p><p class="p1">“Am I in heaven?” Lilith froze at the question. Did he think he was dead? She doubted he’d be able to go to heaven with what he was.</p><p class="p1">“No, baby. You’re still alive. You’re still kicking and breathing.”</p><p class="p1">Michael looked confused and scared. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” He clutched the blanket to himself like he was protecting himself from her answer.</p><p class="p1">She shook her head. “I know what you are and I am very aware of what you’re capable of,” she spoke softly. She didn’t want him to think she was mad, so she tried to make her voice as calm as possible.</p><p class="p1">She smiled at him and kissed his head.</p><p class="p1">“Y-you don’t hate me?” He was truly so sweet. His tears reddening his eyes and dampening his cheeks as he looked up at her helplessly. A dark coil inside her practically vibrated.</p><p class="p1">“How could I hate you, Michael.” She placed her hands on his adam’s apple. It bobbed as she got closer.</p><p class="p1">His throat looked as delicious as a ripe apple, Lilith thought. Good enough to bite.</p><p class="p1">Michael felt nervous at the twinge of insanity he caught in the blue eyes mixed with a hunger he couldn’t describe that his Lily was giving him. Lily had never given him that look before. He didn’t dislike it though.</p><p class="p1">Michael blushed and nervously looked away. He believed his Lily but didn’t know what to do. If he was still alive, where would he go? He didn’t know how the real world worked and he had the life skills of a toddler.</p><p class="p1">As if she read his mind, Lilith offered him to stay with her which Michael gratefully accepted. Looking around, he realized that he was in an unfamiliar place.</p><p class="p1">“I got my own apartment,” she simply answered.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t like intruding but he had nowhere else to go. He didn’t trust anyone and Lily felt like a warm protective blanket for his soul.</p><p class="p1">“There are some rules though,” Lilith firmly stated.</p><p class="p1">“Well, for one, you can’t kill anyone you want for no reason.”</p><p class="p1">Michael’s eyes widened. “D-did my grandma say something?” He nervously asked. Maybe this was a trap after all and Lily was trying to report him to the police for killing her boyfriend. He clenched his fist, his knuckles whitening and skin tearing from the sheer force of his nails.</p><p class="p1">Lilith gave him a sympathetic smile. “Michael, I told you. I know who you are and what you are capable of. I know you have the urge to kill but you can’t kill everyone that slightly annoys you.”</p><p class="p1">Michael nodded slowly. His eyes downcast as if he was receiving a scolding.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, I promise,” he pouted.</p><p class="p1">She chuckled. “Lastly, I want you to help me around the house. Now that you’re living with me, only makes sense to pull your weight around the house, right?”</p><p class="p1">Michael nodded again. He understood the logic behind these rules, it wasn’t a hard thing to ask.</p><p class="p1">Lilith clapped her hands together and smiled. “Alright, let’s get ready for bed then. I brought new clothes for you from my parent’s house.” Lilith handed him a black t-shirt and black sweatpants</p><p class="p1">She looked him up and down noticing how crusty his clothes were. “You should shower.”</p><p class="p1">Lilith was about to get him a towel when he grabbed her shirt. “Can you shower with me?” Lilith’s heart practically stuttered.</p><p class="p1">She didn’t think he’d be interested in her like <em>that </em>yet. His body may be around 20, but she wasn’t sure where he was—mentally.</p><p class="p1">The boy blushed under her gaze, embarrassed in his own incompetence to take a shower himself. “Grandma washed me, but she hasn’t helped me shower since I grew this morning,” he mumbled.</p><p class="p1">Lilith internally slapped herself. <em>Get your mind out of the gutter, Lilith!</em></p><p class="p1"><em>“</em>Sure.”</p><p class="p1">Like her mother used to when she was a child, she took a bath with Michael and helped him wash his hair and then scrubbed his back clean of the suds. She told him to wipe his front and she went to work on his back. After she was done with him he childishly splashed water all over until the floors were wet.</p><p class="p1">Letting the boy play, she cleaned herself off too. She got up and drained the bathwater to turn on the shower without overflowing the tub. She let the water dribble down her body while she closed her eyes, relishing in the fresh feeling.</p><p class="p1">While she lathered her hair with the soaps, the splashing suddenly stopped and Lilith opened her eyes to see Michael looking to the side and nervously biting his lower lip. Thinking nothing of it, Lilith kept washing until she was clean.</p><p class="p1">Feeling like they both had enough of the water, she turned off the shower and led him out. Giving him a towel to wipe himself with.</p><p class="p1">While he dried his hair and face, Lilith peeked at his pelvis area and traveled her eyes lower to his special region. Realizing what she was doing, she looked away. No, she should really stop. Michael might only see her as a guardian or parent figure now. Before they had time apart away but now, it was like she never left.</p><p class="p1">Michael dressed in the clothes she gave him and her mouth practically salivated. He looked so good in dark clothing. His mysterious aura highlighted nicely with the pitch-black pants hanging loosely around his shoulders and pecs. She didn’t dare let her eyes travel down again to his crotch.</p><p class="p1">Lilith led him to the spare room and said it was his. Michael was grateful but he didn’t like the thought of having separate rooms from his Lily.</p><p class="p1">Lilith bid him goodnight and kissed his cheek, making him blush again. He could get used to her sudden growth of affection.</p><p class="p1">Michael struggled to sleep a wink. He was staring at the ceiling and thinking about all the events that occurred that day. A black Range Rover has hit him several times and his grandma had practically spat on his face and told him to fuck off. He wasn’t sure how to process what happened. It hurt to feel the betrayal of someone he loved.</p><p class="p1">Michael was thankful that Lilith had come in and saved him. He wasn’t sure how he had healed so fast or what that eye-hurting light was. He thought it might’ve been his own powers protecting him, but the light felt too pure.</p><p class="p1">He then thought about their bath together. The bath wasn’t like how he washed up with his grandma at all. Usually, his grandma would wash him with her clothes on and wipe his arm's length away. Lily did something entirely different and stripped naked with him.</p><p class="p1">His eyes and mouth widened in shock when he saw exposed skin clash with his eyes. The way the water made his Lily’s body glisten made blood boil underneath his skin and rush down to his stomach.</p><p class="p1">He remembered the way her pink buds poked to him and how the water dripped down. Michael had an intense urge to suckle on them.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t want to get caught staring so he had looked away from the sight, but now, Michael wished he had kept watching.</p><p class="p1">Michael let the images rerun in his mind and thought about the way their naked bodies clung to each other in the bath. It was an innocent touch that Michael couldn’t stop thinking about.</p><p class="p1">Michael turned on his stomach and clenched the sheets with his fists, harshly. A sinister voice grumbled to him and flashed images in his head that made him flush red. Images of him holding Lilith down by her neck while sucking on those pink buds filled his mind. He copied the scene in front of him and ground his hips on his mattress, loving the way the rubbing felt.</p><p class="p1">A cackle was vibrating in his head but Michael paid no mind to it. He was too caught up in the feeling, his mind thinking of Lily as he chased the pleasure. He groaned and felt himself getting closer to that edging feel.</p><p class="p1">As he kept rubbing himself faster and faster, liquid suddenly shot out and Michael’s mind blanked for a second. Realizing what he did, he panicked. It was his first night here and he peed himself.</p><p class="p1">Michael opened his hands and saw white sticky goo leaking in his pants and hoped Lilith wouldn’t notice his little accident.</p><p class="p1">Looking around, he got tissues and wiped himself, a little confused about the different texture.</p><p class="p1">After cleaning himself up and throwing the evidence in the trash, Michael finally laid down and felt himself doze off, blissfully unaware of the dark chuckle echoing in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It had been three months with Michael and Lilith understood one key fact about the boy. His angelic features were a far cry from what was underneath that beautiful mask. Michael had a lot of things in common with her sisters and brothers. His abnormal beauty, beautiful blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. They were coveted features for beings like them, it showed utmost purity. It was the exact reason why she was so different among them. Her friend, her brother, Mihangel told her she was one of God’s favorites, but her features said anything but. There had only been one person with midnight black hair and odd eyes like hers, but God had killed that child because she had disobeyed. No one knew what made his ire grow to that length, not even Lucifer, Satan, the fallen angel had been condemned with such a fate.</p><p class="p1">Lilith had come to realize that what was underneath Michael’s features was the exact opposite of purity. He gave her presents. He said it was because he loved her and Lilith couldn’t stop the horror rising in her chest every time she saw those familiar faces beneath her, their eyes horrified and mouth slack. In their past life, Michael had never been so uncontrolled with his avenue of expression, but ever since she took him in and told him she accepted him, it was like she unleashed something entirely different.</p><p class="p1">She could see the shadow, something she wasn’t able to see before when she was human, speaking to him. It was hissing whispers in his ear when he was the most vulnerable when he felt hurt, angry, insecure. Lilith was afraid of what it spoke about. She knew that sinister feeling, it was like she had known it her whole existence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">FLASHBACK</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lilith and Michael were strolling through the market. He was rolling the cart while she picked out ingredients for his favorite dishes. She had always loved cooking and cooking for Michael had been extremely satisfying. His eyes would light up in the cutest way and Lilith couldn’t help but squeal at his cheerful disposition</p><p class="p1">She had left Michael at a corner since he wanted to look at the crabs. Well, more like torture the crabs. She saw him pick at them with tonsils and swinging them around while they wiggled. It was oddly endearing, even if the action was certainly sadistic.</p><p class="p1">Lilith had been striding down the aisles, hands behind her back. She was looking down at the meats when a light tap was felt on her shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“Hello,” Lilith looked behind her shoulder and saw a man in khakis and a blue shirt. He was handsome, his dimples showing on his tanned skin and his chocolate brown eyes smiling in mirth, but he was nothing compared to Michael.</p><p class="p1">Lilith twirled to the man, her dress spinning with her. “Uhm, hello?” She tucked the small lock of raven hair that laid in front of her face behind her ear.</p><p class="p1">The man smiled and discreetly looked her up and down. However, unfortunately for him, Lilith had more awareness than she did when she was just a mere human. The attempt only served to make her grin in amusement.</p><p class="p1">“Can you help me with something? I’m having trouble picking my dinner for the night. I’m having teriyaki but I’m not quite sure which meat to cook it with,” he asked. His facial expression was deceivingly troubled.</p><p class="p1">Lilith was kind. She considered herself a Good Samaritan even when the person was lying to her. “Are you sure? That seems like a lot of responsibility for little old me. I wouldn’t want to spoil your dinner,” she smirked. Her tone playful since she knew the man had already chosen to have chicken teriyaki tonight.</p><p class="p1">“I’m quite certain,” the man breathed. Her playful tone being mistaken for flirtation.</p><p class="p1">“I would choose the chicken,” she smiled.</p><p class="p1">“Exactly what I was thinking,” the man exclaimed. “I wasn’t quite sure though,” he said, trying to cover his minuscule mistake.</p><p class="p1">“Lily?” Michael had snuck up from behind them and looked from Lilith to the stranger, deceivingly calm. Lilith hoped he wouldn’t do anything rash, she could practically see the consuming darkness whispering in his mind.</p><p class="p1">“Michael,” she cheerfully said. “I was just helping this man choose what kind of meat he would be having for dinner,” she tried to explain. She needed to calm him before he did anything terrible.</p><p class="p1">The man looked from Michael to Lilith. “Lily?” The man tested her name with the roll of his tongue. If she could, she would facepalm herself. Wrong move.</p><p class="p1">Michael glared at the stranger, his jaw setting and tongue poking through his cheek.</p><p class="p1">“Your boyfriend?” He asked, making Lilith blush. Oh, how she wished, but she was sure Michael didn’t love her that way, at least not yet. She looked at Michael to see his reaction but all he did was look back at the man with a blank expression. It stung her heart a little that he didn’t immediately agree.</p><p class="p1">“No,” neither man noticed the slight tremor in her voice. Her answer earned a chuckle.</p><p class="p1">“Well, if you don’t mind, can I have your number?”</p><p class="p1">His confidence was something Lilith failed to see in other boys, it almost made her want to agree. But before she could decline, Michael grabbed her wrist and forced her next to him.</p><p class="p1">“May I,” he said drily.</p><p class="p1">The man’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?” He looked rather affronted by Michael correcting his grammar. If Lilith was a lesser woman she would have laughed at his face.</p><p class="p1">“It’s may I have your number, and no, she won’t be giving you that. Come on, Lily. I’m hungry and I want to go back home.” Michael’s jaw tensed while his grasp on her became unforgiving. Michael then turned around, ready to leave when the stranger did something incredibly stupid. Even humans had some common sense that Michael was dangerous.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, now wait a minute! I was talking to her, let her speak!”</p><p class="p1">Michael glared and pulled Lilith to himself, making her fall on his chest. “Michael, stop, you’re hurting me.” Her eyes pleaded up at him and a strange glint flashed in his eyes as he looked at her from his nose. It scared her.</p><p class="p1">With his other hand, Michael slowly fisted his palm and looked up to the ceiling, the lights were flickering and the aisles of food shook from the unknown force. His eyes were rolled as if possessed. Realizing what was going to happen, Lilith reached up to her other hand on his chest, trying to reach his heart.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, no!” She tried, but it was already too late. Suddenly, five knives struck through the stranger in an instant.</p><p class="p1">Michael looked down at Lilith as if nothing happened, as if the brutally murdered figure next to them wasn’t there. The tears in her eyes must have brought him out of his trance.</p><p class="p1">“Lily, what’s wrong? I thought you’d like it.” He said, his brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p class="p1">“I-I,” she couldn’t lash out. She couldn’t call him a monster like Constance had.</p><p class="p1">He tilted his head to the side, studying her. “You don’t like it,” it was a statement wrapped in a question.</p><p class="p1">Lilith looked up at him, feeling helpless. His soul was practically dripping in ink. Was her presence making him worse?</p><p class="p1">“Michael, y-you can’t do that. I told you before you can’t kill anyone that annoys you! You should have let him live,” angry tears were coming out of her eyes. Retribution and righteousness coiling in her heart.</p><p class="p1">Michael leaned forward, his eyes void of any emotion and lips neutral. He was looking down at her with his sudden growth, his attitude completely different from their first life together. “Now why would I do a silly thing like that.” It was like talking to a brick wall. Michael smirked, the satisfied curl only making Lilith angrier. She thought her being there meant something. It was like she was reliving Constance’s life…</p><p class="p1">Lilith had no words, she walked away instead, completely forgetting the cart of food they had collected</p><p class="p1">They were silent for most of that car ride. He didn’t offer to pacify her anger and he didn’t seem to care that she was having a hard time even looking at him. He looked…satisfied.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">END FLASHBACK</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Lily, where are you going?” Michael was watching her from behind as she covered her outfit with her nursing outfit, she couldn’t rely on just her powers. Lilith believed that to live in the human world, she shouldn’t use her powers for personal gains. She had already used her powers to persuade the landlord to let her stay and furnish the rooms, but she fully planned on paying back Philip Jones for his kindness.</p><p class="p1">“Work, Michael. I have to go to the hospital tonight. Will you be alright by yourself?” She asked him</p><p class="p1">Michael felt uneasy being without his Lily. Was she punishing him for disobeying her? He couldn’t help those urges when he felt the uneasy coil lash in his pit. He hated it when other people touched what’s his.</p><p class="p1">“Do you have to?” He pouted, showing his shiny bottom lip to her. She wasn’t fooled, however. She knew he was anything but innocent anymore.</p><p class="p1">What was she going to do with him? She felt utterly lost. When she had first taken him in, he had been so good. He didn’t even hurt the most annoying flies that would sometimes make it into their home. She taught him to use his powers for good. They practiced on dead plants and animals, bringing them back to life. He would smile at her each time he had done something right, the bright, cheerful expression making her swell. She knew he had a darker side, however. She just hoped that good Michael would win.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Michael. I owe the landlord some money. It’s normal since we are renting this place. I also want to make use of that degree I have,” she said. Michael nodded, understanding.</p><p class="p1">“When will you be back?” He tilted his head. It was a more innocent gesture this time.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll be back at midnight, baby. I have the night shift.” Sometimes his Lily would call him endearing names, it made his heart hammer in his chest when she did. She kissed his cheek like she did when she greeted him and it made him feel the dark coil in his ear whisper things he didn’t know about.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t cause any trouble while I’m gone,” she warned.</p><p class="p1">Michael watched her leave in her uniform and he wished he could do something so she wouldn’t have to work a day in her life.</p><p class="p1">Hours ticked by as Michael looked up at the clock, the dark coil wiggles into his head again, showing him flashes of his Lily under someone. Moaning their name and letting them mark her with their mouths. She was screaming and the sounds were making his pants constrict in the most sadistic way. Why did he like it when she was screaming like that? Michael didn’t like the idea of her in pain but her face showed pleasure and her gasps made him coil.</p><p class="p1">A dark chuckle vibrated through his mind and Michael pulled his hair from his scalp. The feeling overwhelming his mind. A man was on top of his Lily and jamming his fingers into her private area, an area Michael has never seen. It was pink, puckering, and wet. It dripped from the slit and Michael was transfixed. Lips were sucking her in the most obscene way and Michael felt the urge to kill. She was screaming another man’s name and her mouth was slack open as drool watered down her cheeks.</p><p class="p1">It seemed like hours while he stayed at the same spot, his expression blank as he stood hearing the clock tick. The demon in him kept whispering things, showing him images of her. Images of her chanting another man’s name while she spread her legs for someone else. It repeated over and over again until he finally understood that he really wanted to rip the man's fucking head off.</p><p class="p1">His breathing got faster and faster. Was she seeing another man behind his back? He had thought after he killed her boyfriend, she had stopped seeking others. The images played out and doubt started to seed itself in Michael. She had gone to work but he should have guessed. Her uniform showed too much skin, enticing him to rub his thumb on the softness. <em>Enticing others to touch her</em>, the thing whispered. The ugly monster in his gut made its appearance again.</p><p class="p1"><em>She should be yours</em>, it whispered. The voice was sickeningly sweet.</p><p class="p1">Flashes of Lilith’s face appeared under his lids. His scalp burning from the strength of his fist. She was with another man this time. <em>She’s enjoying it, practically begging anyone to fill that hole of hers.</em></p><p class="p1">No, he shook. That’s not her. His Lily would never betray him. She loved him, he could see it in her eyes.</p><p class="p1">A familiar face appeared from on top of his Lily. <em>What was his name, again? Oh, yes, </em>he could practically hear the shadow smirk. <em>Tom. Hasn’t he already claimed her as his? Why else can he touch her and mark her however he pleases?</em></p><p class="p1">No, Lilith didn’t like it! He denied the whispers, covering his ears. He had killed him, he wasn’t allowed to touch her anymore.</p><p class="p1">A deep guttural sound emanated from the shadow. It was laughing, mocking him for his naiveness.</p><p class="p1">The images changed, warping the man on top of his Lily to his face. The images of him devouring her, practically consuming her whole body. The images made his pants constrict and his breathing hitch. He was doing unspeakable things, making his Lily scream his name while crying from the pleasure. Michael felt a sick satisfying pleasure in watching salty droplets fall from her breathtaking blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">A sadistic part of him wanted to lick those tears and claim her the same way the others did.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Others? She should be all yours. <strong>How dare she. </strong></em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’re wondering, Michael has a pattern of killing men who get too close to Lilith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Lilith was helping patient #3 with her coworker Maddy. She had spent her day attending to patients and helping them with everyday needs. It made her realize how much she loved being a nurse. Connecting with people and helping them made her feel complete, her purpose being fulfilled.</p><p class="p1">She hated how it made her feel incompetent with Michael. She knew his nature was dark but she guessed she wasn’t around long enough in her first life to fully experience Michael for who he is.</p><p class="p1">She was a bit scared, how far would he go?</p><p class="p1">A wiggling feeling told her to <em>leave him</em>, that he <em>wasn’t worth</em> all the pain and suffering. That this wasn’t even her Michael.</p><p class="p1">“Lilith, your shift is over. You can go home now,” her CNO said. Lilith thanked her and bid her coworkers goodbye and packed up to go home.</p><p class="p1">She looked outside the bus, watching her reflection. She couldn’t just abandon Michael, he was the very reason why she was here today. But it still brought questions, questions that she was too scared to confront. Did she even love really him anymore?</p><p class="p1">“Michael?” She called while opening the door to her apartment. She squeaked when she saw a figure looming very close to her, just staring at the clock. The boy was still standing in the same position she left him, but it’s impossible that he stayed there the whole time, right?</p><p class="p1">Michael looked down at her and smiled, the expression falling short from his eyes. His eyes seemed almost…angry and queasy?</p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">“Are you okay?” She walked up to him, which wasn’t very far</span>—really, he was standing very close to the door. She rubbed her hand on his forehead, it was hot, but he always ran hotter than normal humans.</p><p class="p3">“Not a fever,” she looked up at him worryingly. Perhaps he was mentally sick, hopefully from thinking about all the deaths he caused. She shook her head, what a morbid thought.</p><p class="p3">“What’s wrong baby?” She rubbed her hand on his chest in a placating manner. He slowly lifted his own hands and grabbed hers, steadying the motion.</p><p class="p3">He looked her up and down, causing her to fidget. The look was making her inner thighs feel warm and she hated how her knees felt like they were about to buckle. His eyes were accessing, dark and bold, but never soft like they used to be. It stung her heart again and she yet again wondered if she could love this Michael.</p><p class="p3">“You were gone for a long time, it made me think,” his hand squeezed around hers, his breathing was abnormal until he steadied himself. “That you betrayed me again.”</p><p class="p3">Lilith gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean? I wouldn’t betray you, Michael,” she tip-toed to kiss his cheek but it landed at the corner of his lips. He gave her an amused half-smile before squeezing her hand abnormally tight. He grabbed her harshly, bringing her close so their faces were close. His lips were no longer playing the facade of someone who was amused. </p><p class="p3">“Do you kiss everyone’s cheek like that?” His eyes were screaming at her. His calm front made her feel unsteady. What was he talking about?</p><p class="p3">“N-no. Why would you ask that?” His jaw flexed, the bone rolling under his skin. It was quite intimidating. His ominous energy served to make her want to stutter back and beg for forgiveness.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t lie, Lilith,” he never called her by her real name. His breath brushed her face and he was looking at her so coldly. Her Michael would’ve never looked at her this way, she couldn’t help but think.</p><p class="p1">“I know you’ve been whoring yourself to anyone with a cock between their legs. You are such a fucking slut,” he harshly spat. Lilith flinched. Was this because of Tom? To her, it felt like eons ago, but she was sure he might have been hurt since she left him alone to go have fun with another boy. But why would he care? Why did he care so much to the point of killing Tom? He was just a child then, even though it was a few months ago…</p><p class="p1">She sighed deeply. Was he jealous because her attention wasn’t on him all the time? She knew he didn’t love her, and this Michael hasn’t ever since she saved his life months ago. He made her feel weak and helpless, he didn’t even listen to her when she asked him to stop killing. He ended up carelessly killing anyone who showed them a bit of kindness, taking it as a threat. She felt so…so….so fucking angry! How dare he call her a slut? She didn’t even have that opportunity because she has always been loyal to him, always accommodating for him. How can he say that when she was constantly only thinking about him?</p><p class="p1">She sighed, her frustration evident. “Michael, it doesn’t concern you who I open my legs for,” she glared at him, her eyes hardening. “I will fuck whoever I want. My life doesn’t revolve around you,” she harshly said. It was like all the bottled up feelings finally started bursting out. It was the first time she ever got angry with him.</p><p class="p1">Michael flinched. It was clear that he was hurt but Lilith didn’t care. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her for months.</p><p class="p1">She was an angel for crying out loud. She hated seeing all the blood, all the careless murders, but she took all the bullshit because she loved him. She didn’t even care that he broke his promise. “I’m leaving,” she turned to leave but a force suddenly hit her and her back harshly hit the wall.</p><p class="p1">Michael suddenly locked his hands around her throat, his grip tightening and his body shaking from the blinding rage.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not going anywhere,” Lilith looked up in fear. She was struggling to breathe from his iron grip. She was silly to think that being a heavenly being would make her stronger than Michael. She was silly for thinking he would never hurt her. It hurt so much and she could feel herself struggling to keep consciousness. Is he trying to kill her?</p><p class="p1">Michael gasped and just as fast as he started choking her, his grip finally relented and he let go.</p><p class="p1">“L-Lily, I-I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what came over me,” he sobbed. A tear fell out of his eyes and Lilith couldn’t tell if they were crocodile tears. She couldn’t tell if this was just a mask so he could wiggle his way into her heart. But looking at him cry started to pull at her heart like it always did until she felt the residue of his fingers on her neck. It felt hot.</p><p class="p1">Lilith shoved him off her. He looked at her in despair but she could barely look at his face. She just wanted to leave. Opening the door, she looked back to see the boy frozen and staring at her figure, his eyes still damp. She hated how relieved she felt that he wasn’t trying to hurt her again. Is this their relationship now? She gives and he takes, not caring if he hurt her. Was she just an invisible stepping stone?</p><p class="p1">Lilith closed her eyes. She needed to leave, at least for tonight.</p><p class="p1">“I-I’ll be back tomorrow. There should be food in the fridge,” she was surprised she could sound so calm when really all she could feel was terrified and hurt.</p><p class="p1">She closed the door behind her and was unsurprised to hear a hard crack and a strangled growl behind the closed doors.</p><p class="p1">Lilith walked down the street in deep thought. She dearly wanted to go back home and cuddle with Michael, but the recent events made her think that perhaps all her wishes for a normal life with him was for naught. He had actually tried to hurt her.</p><p class="p1">She had doubts about being with the antichrist, not just because she was from the opposite side of the war among heavenly beings, but because of what that implied of his nature. She knew he liked to kill, it was an urge she noticed he had when someone irritated him enough. But, she never thought he would hurt her. In their first life, he treated her like gold and it allowed her to feel so free in his presence. Now she just felt trapped.</p><p class="p1">She clenched her arms and rubbed the limbs in apology. Was being with him a mistake?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">***</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Michael felt so out of control. He really fucked up when he unintentionally started choking his Lily. He had never wanted to hurt her before and he regretted ever laying a hand on her now.</p><p class="p1">She was just making him so angry. He felt insecurities brewing under his skin, waiting to eat him up and devour his very being. The visions were torturing him. It made him feel like he was going insane.</p><p class="p1">He hated himself so much. How could he hurt the very person who gave him warmth, safety, and love?</p><p class="p1">“I’m a monster,” he cried. He was laying down where Lilith had left him.</p><p class="p1">His anger spiked again when the same visions of his Lily getting defiled by another man appeared again. She looked so eager like she was enjoying that it wasn’t him.</p><p class="p1">Was that what she was doing right now? She even admitted to having sex with others behind his back. His breathing ragged, he felt like the world was spinning. “Lilith, no, no, no,” he kept repeating this like a mantra. She wouldn’t right? But she admitted it.</p><p class="p1">He sobbed pitifully. Tears were leaking from his eyes and hitting the wooden floors. He didn’t know what to do. He just wanted her to be only his.</p><p class="p1"><em>Chain her, cut the wings so she’ll never be free from you. </em>Something whispered. The suggestion kept crawling into his mind and Michael tried to stop it. He couldn’t hurt her any more than he already had.</p><p class="p1">He stared at his hands. Why did he have to be such a monster?</p><p class="p1"><em>You’re a monster, </em>the thing whispered into his ear. Michael sniffled, his heart still hurt. Flashes of him choking his Lily appeared again.</p><p class="p1"><em>You fucking enjoyed it didn’t you. You liked squeezing her to your mercy. </em>Michael whimpered. No, he didn’t. He was becoming better.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>No, no, you’re not. You’ve known the darkness crawling underneath that skin of yours and like everything else, you want to wreck that little angel underneath your hands, only yours.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Michael couldn’t help himself when he reached down his pants and started palming himself to the vision of him choking his Lily. He groaned and whimpered at how disgusting he was. He groaned frustrated, he wanted more. His hands started fisting the hardness and he let his urges carry him. Pumping his hands, he moaned loudly and harshly, finally feeling the gratification he needed.</p><p class="p1">I’m a monster, he repeated as he pumped himself. He hated how much he liked hurting her. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.</p><p class="p1">His breath hitched when he felt the same sensation of tipping over the edge. He groaned her name loudly and the hot liquid oozed from his lower head. He whimpered at what he’s done again. Michael closed his eyes and wished it all to go away.</p><p class="p1">He felt himself being sucked into a black hole, where he couldn’t crawl out. He couldn’t even stop himself from pleasuring himself from the thought of hurting the one person he cared about. He was supposed to be thinking about what he had done, he was supposed to apologize and regret even touching her. He-he had like it in the most disgusting way. He wanted to make her hurt by squeezing her neck again. He wanted to see their blood pooling around them as he claimed her as his visions showed him.</p><p class="p1">A whisper started laughing, mocking him. <em>You’re quite despicable. </em>The voice sounded almost proud.</p><p class="p1">No, he was good, he denied. He was good, Michael told himself. He repeated it over and over again before crying again.</p><p class="p1">Please, God, I promise I’ll be better if my Lily comes back, he prayed over and over again, his hands clasped by his heart. The voice in his head roared a laugh, laughing hysterically at his expense.</p><p class="p1"><em>Do you think God would answer to you? To you? </em>Michael wasn’t sure either. He had killed so many people in his short life, he was unredeemable.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly the door unlocked revealing the very thing he prayed for. The voice in his head finally silenced and Michael felt some semblance of relief and awe. Had God answered his prayers?</p><p class="p1">“Lily, Lily, I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me. I won’t hurt you again. Please, please, just don’t leave me,” he was on his knees, hugging her legs. He was desperate and he didn’t want her to ever go.</p><p class="p1">Lilith sighed at the pitiful figure-hugging her legs in desperation. During her walk, she finally understood that maybe she wasn’t supposed to love this Michael romantically. She believed that every action was fated by God for a purpose. Perhaps she was supposed to love Michael as Mariam Mead did. A child who needed guidance.</p><p class="p1">She knelt down and earned a tear-faced Michael looking at her in apprehension. She hesitantly hugged him and kissed his head like she always did. “I’m not going anywhere, silly,” she comforted. She wasn’t sure what to do. She wanted to run away again since she realized this Michael would never be like the man she was in love with. There was just something so different about this Michael, but she knew she had a purpose to fulfill.</p><p class="p1">Michael whimpered and started rolling tears from his eyes, so relieved that she wouldn’t leave him. Lilith looked around and saw a hole punched into the floor and a pool of white liquid next to them.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, what is this mess?” She laid her hands on the liquid and rubbed her fingers through it. The texture was familiar but she could be mistaken. She looked back at Michael and he looked panicked. Oh-</p><p class="p1">“Michael, did you touch yourself?” Was he having trouble controlling his hormones? Maybe he was going through a different type of puberty for half-demons where he became extremely violent and couldn’t control where he<span class="s2">…did the deed. </span></p><p class="p3">She wasn’t sure how to feel for his sudden interest in sexual gratification. Lilith no longer felt any attraction to Michael. She loved the form he took but ever since her walk she came to the conclusion that the man she loved wasn’t Michael, she loved the version of him that would never exist in this life. To be honest, she thinks she's felt this way for a while. </p><p class="p3">Michael looked away and that’s all she needed to understand that he was embarrassed.</p><p class="p3">“It’s okay, honey. What you did was normal. Boys start touching themselves during puberty. This happens when boys start to become ready to procreate offsprings and make children. You see, when a man puts his…penis…in a girl’s vagina….which is a hole next to where girls pee hole…they make a baby...To protect themselves from unwanted pregnancies, they wear something called a condom. It doesn’t work all the time so sometimes people use other preventative methods.” She tried her best to put on her professional nurse voice to not feel embarrassed about the whole situation.</p><p class="p3">Michael’s eyes widened at this. Looks like they were both unprepared for this talk, Lilith self-deprecated.</p><p class="p3">“So, what I’m doing is normal?” He asked softly. Lilith slowly nodded, a little uncomfortable. She was extremely doubting her ability to ever have the birds and bees talk with her future children, well she probably wouldn't since the only person she ever wanted that kind of life with was long gone... She guessed Michael was like her child that she adopted, even if he looked the same age as her.</p><p class="p1">“Does that mean I want to make a baby with you?” He asked curiously. Lilith stuttered at this.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me?” She was sure she hadn’t heard that right.</p><p class="p1">Michael seemed to be in deep thought before looking like he came to a conclusion. “I want to make a baby with you,” Michael said with finality.</p><p class="p1">"Uhm, what do you mean?" She asked, surely it might've been more innocent than she was assuming.</p><p class="p1">He pulled her onto him, his hands encircling her waist as he inhaled her scent. "I want you," he looked up at her with his impossible, striking, blue eyes. Oh...</p><p class="p1">Lilith would’ve been happy with this information but she just didn’t feel the same anymore. She hadn't felt the same for a while now. She felt terrible for no longer reciprocating his feelings when it was all she wished for before.</p><p class="p1">She shook her head and gave him a guilty look. “Not with me Michael. We can’t be together like that, but you will find someone else you want to be with,” she said. Perhaps, someone who was also full of blood-lust like Michael, she couldn't even feel jealous of the prospect.</p><p class="p1">Michael glared, clearly not satisfied. “I don't understand. Why can’t we be together?” Lilith awkwardly looked away.</p><p class="p1">“I-I’m already loyal to someone else. I have someone I’ve been in love with for years, we even almost had a baby together,” she finally answered. It wasn’t a lie. She loved the version of Michael that loved her so thoroughly before his followers had taken measures into their own hands to corrupt him.</p><p class="p1">Michael suddenly grabbed her arm, breaking his promise again. It was <span class="s2">bruisingly</span> harsh. “Who is it?” <em>You</em>, she wanted to answer, but that would also be a lie.</p><p class="p1">“He doesn’t exist anymore,” she said sadly. His grip loosened as if pacified by this unknown man's death.</p><p class="p1">Lilith looked up to see Michael’s head tilted to the side. “You never told me this.” Lilith realized it must be bizarre to him. To his knowledge, she was fresh out of school and never been in love. She had spent her summer with him and talked as if she was just beginning to experience the life ahead of her.</p><p class="p1">“What happened to the baby?” His question stabbed her in the gut but she felt the lingering feeling of his powers compelling her to tell him everything.</p><p class="p1">She struggled but relented. There was no point in keeping it a secret. “I had a miscarriage. She died because someone wanted to hurt me so they could control the person I love. It worked and I never got to see him again,” she smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p class="p1">Michael stroked the unknown tears that fell on her cheek. “He didn’t protect you as he should have,” his voice was angry, comforting. Lilith shook her head.</p><p class="p1">“He was too trusting, but he always did his best to make me happy. He made me feel so happy, so free, Michael. He protected me the best way he could. He was the only person I would gladly go to Hell and back for,” the conviction she had for the unknown man hurt Michael. He wished for her to love him that way. He wished that he could make her feel that way, the way that man had.</p><p class="p1">“Lily, I-“ Lily shushed him.</p><p class="p1">“So you see, I can’t give you what you want. Anyway, are you hungry?” She tried changing the subject. Michael felt his heart crack.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Good God, Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>-source for pic: malachaiparkers tumblr</p><p> </p><p>Lilith shouldn’t have been surprised when someone knocked on her door only to show three men in uniforms. “Ma’am, have you seen this man?” They showed her a picture of Michael standing over a dead body and Lilith looked up at the men in surprise. Before she could say anything, Michael showed up behind her, curious, exposing him to the cops' view.</p><p>“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to step aside,” one of the cops told her, the other two, like hunters trying to capture a wild animal, roughly knocked Michael to the wall and forced his hands behind his back before cuffing him.</p><p>“You sick son of a bitch, you’re going to pay for what you did to that man,” the cop seethed. Michael scowled but surprisingly stayed put as he was told his Miranda rights. He seemed to have a certain respect for government authority even with his tendencies.</p><p>Lilith panicked at his arrest. “Where are you taking him?” She frantically asked. The men looked at her, sizing her up and down before relaxing their gaze, her fragile figure making her look more like a poor bunny who was deceived by a wolf.</p><p>“Los Angeles Police Department, ma’am,” the cop answered. “This sick son of bitch is being put away for the first-degree murder of Henry Addison. He was brutally strangled and we have found notable evidence that your friend here did it.” From her shaky request, the cops showed her a picture of the victim, his neck was noticeably purple and printed with hand marks. Lilith gasped and covered her mouth in shock, but not from fear like the cops were thinking. She remembered how friendly the man had got with her and feeling elated when Michael had simply glared and let him go, she hoped it was because he finally understood that she wasn’t interested in any man and didn’t feel unnecessarily threatened anymore. She was so wrong.</p><p>Lilith looked at Michael and saw him look away from her, his head thrown to the side, avoiding her surprised gaze. Was it from shame or was he angry at her, Lilith couldn’t help question.</p><p>The policemen noticed this exchange and sighed. “I’m sorry ma’am,” one of the men said in sympathy. “You can visit him there if you like,” he said with a soured look. The men then escorted Michael out, leaving Lilith behind as she watched Michael get taken away from her.</p><p>She had tried visiting him the next day but was met with silence. Michael didn’t show up when she came to visit him and Lilith started to feel discouraged as the days rolled by with Michael refusing to meet her.</p><p>Was he mad at her? She didn’t think she had done anything wrong, but maybe he blamed her for his arrest.</p><p>Lilith gripped her cup. Her mind fuming with wild possibilities on why he never tried showing up when she visited. She had thought he would want to see her.</p><p>Another knock came from her door causing her to jump in her seat. “Hello?” Lilith peaked through the peephole of her front door and saw a familiar power-hungry man in a gaudy outfit. Lilith opened the door, revealing Ariel Augustus and Michael leaning at the side, away from her view.</p><p>She looked up at Michael questioningly before turning her gaze to the shorter man. “Hello miss, my name is Ariel Augustus. Michael has told me so much about you. I am the Grand Chancellor at the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men,” the man paused and smiled at Michael, his eyes boring into the taller man with greed. “I believe Michael here is a warlock who would benefit from attending my school,” he patted Michael’s arms making Michael twitch and awkwardly smile.</p><p>“He asked to bring you with him as he believes you are also extremely gifted. I had recommended another school for you, but Michael here is very persuasive,” he said with pride. Lilith would have outwardly sighed for the man’s blatant show of greed, it was obvious that he only saw Michael as a stepping stone to power.</p><p>Lilith looked at Michael and this time he didn’t look away from her, instead, he looked at her with curiosity, his eyes daring her to do something, but what it was she didn’t understand.</p><p>“Alright,” she conceded.</p><p>“Excellent,” the man smiled warmly. “Michael and you should pack your bags since you two will be living there from now on. I hope you wouldn’t mind sharing a room? Unfortunately, we don’t have many available since our school grounds have changed,” he said with a frown.</p><p>Lilith and Michael packed in silence with Lilith throwing an occasional glance at Michael. They barely had any clothes so it was easy for them to fit everything in one luggage case.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me why you’re refusing to talk to me?” Michael looked up at her in shock earning a glare from Lilith.</p><p>“I wasn’t ignoring you,” he said softly. Lilith scoffed.</p><p>“Yes, you were. I visited you every day but you never showed up,” she said sadly. Her eyes cast down, his rejection hurt more than she would like to admit.</p><p>“I thought you hated me,” he said. His voice was so soft that she almost missed it. She shook her head and leaned in to hug him from where he was sitting.</p><p>“How could I ever hate you, Michael?” Michael gripped her, his arms trapping her in his hold and his large hands gripping her waist. He was hiding his face in her neck and breathing harshly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for avoiding you, Lily. I thought you would feel disgusted just by looking at me, I couldn’t bear to see you look at me like-like I’m a monster,” he whimpered.</p><p>Lilith cradled his head and shushed him in a comforting manner. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re not a monster Michael, you’re just, angry,” she paused, realizing how true her statement was. Living with Michael, with his violent tendencies freely on display for her, she had noticed that he never acted without reason, only killing his victims when he was being poked or threatened or because of her. She gulped at the thought of him killing for her, she hated it.</p><p>Michael pulled away and Lilith rubbed his cheek, kissing it like she always did. “Come on, I’m sure Ariel is getting impatient by now.”</p><p>When they showed up with one suitcase, Ariel didn’t say anything. Instead, he led them into his car, holding the doors and opening the car door for Lilith. She was glad that although he was a bit of a misogynistic prick, he at least knew how to be a gentleman.</p><p>Michael chose to sit in the back with her and Lilith could only smile at him as he shifted his hand closer to hers until their fingertips touched.</p><p>“So, Lilith, how do you know Michael?” Ariel tried. It seemed that he wanted to talk away from the awkward silence while they drove to their new home.</p><p>“I used to take care of him when he was younger and now we are practically siblings,” she smiled and ignored the scowl that set on Michael’s face.</p><p>“Really? You guys look the same age, I thought you had a different type of relationship...”</p><p>Lilith chuckled. Michael was certainly not the same age, he was a wee bit younger than her, at least mentally. She didn’t know how much younger though, he had been maturing at such an accelerated rate, faster than before.</p><p>“I’m a bit older than Michael. He practically grew up with me,” it wasn’t exactly a lie.</p><p>Ariel looked in the rearview mirror and saw Michael staring out the car window in teen angst. He was clearly not happy with being referred to as the girl’s younger brother. Ah, young love.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you have each other, it is a difficult world especially for young warlocks like Michael,” he said. “Can you do anything like him?” He wasn’t sure if what Michael said was true, it would be bad if she didn’t have any magical powers since they were on their way to a school for warlocks.</p><p>The girl gently waved her hand and changed the car’s interior to a sleek leather black.</p><p>Ariel’s eyes practically shot out from his head. “Most impressive,” he begrudgingly admitted. He had never seen such ease like hers, she wielded advanced magic like they were baby steps. He hoped her powers wouldn’t exceed Michaels, it would hurt his chances of becoming the next Supreme.</p><p>Lilith changed back the interior. “Thank you,” she softly said.</p><p>“We’re here,” Ariel suddenly said. They made it to a deserted area in the forest with a large copper cylinder building in the middle.</p><p>“This place is underground?” Michael asked.</p><p>“It wasn’t always,” Ariel sighed in frustration. “An actual building stood her once. It was beautiful, with big wooden beams and giant glass windows that let you see forever. Problem was we could see out, but others could see in. In 2014, when Miss Cordelia went on her publicity tour and outed us to the world, some locals decided they didn’t want us in their neighborhood,” he said bitterly while walking to what Lilith assumed to be the entrance. “They threw a little Molotov cocktail party and burned everything down. All that was left standing was the sculpture from the garden so we went underground again. Literally.” Lilith and Michael stared at the cylinder-shaped building they walked up to, taking everything in.</p><p>“Shall we?” Ariel asked.</p><p>Lilith walked into the building and looked around in fascination. The building was beautiful, in an old fashioned type of way. It was poorly lit but had the most beautiful craftsmanship on its interior. The walls were high and smooth while the ceiling was too far for anyone to reach. It was definitely a lot better than her shabby apartment.</p><p>They kept walking until Ariel led them to a room full of men.</p><p>“I’d like you all to meet Michael and Lilith. Like many of us when we first arrived, they are not sure that this is the place for them, but in the days to come, we’re going to show them that not only is this the only place they belong, but they have finally found their true home.”</p><p>“Wait, why did you bring a girl?” Lilith assumed it was a student asking judging from their uniform attire.</p><p>Ariel turned to him. “Lilith may not be a warlock, students, but she is extremely gifted in her own right. I have thought of sending her to Ms. Cordelia, however, it would be a shame to have such a powerful witch on the opposite side. Please,” the Grand Chancellor turned to the student and then looked at everyone carefully, “welcome her like she is one of our own.”</p><p>The students must have been thoroughly convinced with his speech since they all started greeting the pair with enthusiastic handshakes with a few kisses on her knuckle by the gentlemen.</p><p>Lilith glanced at Michael worryingly, hoping he wouldn’t be offended by this small gesture. It was to her relief that he wasn’t even looking at her direction.</p><p>She didn’t notice that those same boys disappeared the next day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lilith had become great friends with Erik Reed. He was a small boy, only towering over her by two inches, unlike the other boys where she would have to look up when speaking to them.</p><p>It wasn’t necessarily his intelligence or his kindness that brought her closer, but his warm soul that had a purity to it. It made her feel calm and warm like her brothers and sisters had.</p><p>Lilith felt sad that Michael had practically forgotten her, his intelligence and power making people swarm to him. The only moments they had together were when they were in their room, but even then he would barely look at her. She had tried talking to him more than once but was met with either a snappy reply or a small nod.</p><p>Which was why Lilith had found solace in sweet Erik’s company. Unlike many of the students who flocked to Michael and followed him everywhere, he wasn’t a huge fan. She could tell Erik respected Michael, of course, but chose to stay away from the powerful figure instead. He said he would much rather have a brain than act like a herd of peacocks flocking to their leader.</p><p>The boy was cackling beside her as they binged a show together. They were watching Scooby-Doo while eating candy and popcorn. She grinned at the laughing boy, her lips lifting ear to ear. She prefers the calmness that came with hanging out with the boy rather than the deathly silent atmosphere that always overtook her room.</p><p>After the show, they talked for hours on his bed. He told her stories of his adventures from all around the world and she listened intently, absorbing each detail he described.</p><p>“Lily, you must come with me! Egypt is so fascinating and I’ve been dying to explore the pyramids for quite some time,” Lilith threw her head back and laughed.</p><p>“You know that the pyramids are off-limits to anyone on the outside right? We’d most likely die if we went in,” she should have been offended when the boy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh please, you’re a witch and I’m a warlock. We could literally float through the pyramid, easy.” Lilith gave him a rather unimpressed look.</p><p>The two friends talked about traveling together until Lilith felt her eyelids droop. She didn’t want to sleep in his room but she felt extremely tired. Just for a second, she thought before closing her eyes.</p><p>Lilith’s eyes opened the next morning from a loud thud that was followed by a strangled gasp. Lilith quickly sat up from the bed and looked to the source only to see Michael strangling her friend with his powers.</p><p>His powers must have gotten stronger as he held the other boy to the other side of the room, his powers twitching and cracking the boy’s limbs.</p><p>Erik shrieked in pain and Lilith shot up and tugged Michael’s jacket. “Michael, please. Stop it! He didn’t do anything!” She tried.</p><p>Michael turned his head to her making her heart almost stop at the cold glare she received. With a simple motion of his hand, Erik suddenly slammed to the side making Lilith gasp at the hard crack she heard.</p><p>N-no, what? He wasn’t even twitching. She tried running up to the boy who laid there like a broken doll but was stopped by a grip that would most likely leave a bruise.</p><p>“Was it fun, Lily?” She turned her head in question, what did she do now?</p><p>“What do you mean?” She felt like she could never win with him, she was always doing something wrong.</p><p>She looked up and suddenly felt very small next to the looming figure over her head. She fought the urge to run from the look he gave her, like a wolf getting ready to pounce on its prey.</p><p>“Are you just going to pretend you didn’t just sleep with another man?” His voice was filled with humor but his eyes said otherwise. Lilith gasped in shock.</p><p>“I didn-.”</p><p>“Save it. I saw you in his bed. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself, Lily?” His voice was deceptively pacifying and sweet as he gripped her chin to bring her face closer to his.</p><p>“You even spread your legs for a weak, insignificant, beta bitch like him?” When did he learn to talk like that?</p><p>“Michael, stop!” She yelled. Lilith was practically heaving at this point and looking at him desperately.</p><p>“I swear I didn’t sleep with him. I just fell asleep on his bed while we were talking. Please, please, why are you always so angry?” Why she was giving him an explanation was lost to her. She was shaking like a leaf at this point.</p><p>Michael sneered. “You really don’t know?” Lilith looked up with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not even yours," she squeaked. Michael’s grip tightened making her flinch.</p><p>“Let me be as clear as I know how to be,” he pulled the girl close to him.</p><p>“You’re mine, Lily, and any man or woman that dares to even look at you will painfully die by my hands.”</p><p>“B-but you can’t kill people here! People will notice if a huge chunk of their student body is gone! Please, I beg you, stop killing people Michael. Just talk to me and let me help you!” She was so desperate to the point where she was unashamedly begging him.</p><p>Michael grasped her neck in a choking hold, letting his large hands spread so his thumb and index finger would be grabbing her jaw. “Do you really want to help?”</p><p>Lilith looked up at him tearfully, unfazed by his hold on her neck. She was used to his aggressiveness at this point. His breath got closer to her face until his whole body was trapping her from escape.</p><p>“Kiss me,” it was supposed to be a demand but it almost seemed begging when his voice cracked. Lilith’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“Y-you know I c-can’t,” she looked away, hating herself for being a stuttering mess. "I love someone else, I told you," she tried to push him off her but his grip didn't relent.</p><p>He scowled, hating the reminder. “You said you wanted to help me,” his voice was smooth, barely there, like liquid. Lilith peered up at him and his hold on her neck gripped tighter. Lilith wanted to argue.</p><p>“It’s just a kiss,” he murmured appeasingly, his eyes boring into her lips.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She shuttered at their closeness and his intensity.</span></p><p>“I-if we kiss, will you stop hurting others because of me,” she asked softly.</p><p>He stopped, silent for a moment. “Yes,” his eyes were practically begging for her lips and Lilith felt her heart skip.</p><p>It seemed like forever as they stared into each other’s eyes, both searching for something.</p><p>Lilith hesitantly closed her eyes and tilted her chin up, a clear presentation of herself on display. Immediately, soft lips feathered hers before pressing harder, teeth crashing against each other. A needy groan escaped the man's throat and Lilith couldn't help but buckle.</p><p>His hand loosened on her neck and his hands traveled to her head and back, curling around to bring her closer so he could get deeper.</p><p>Their lips finally detached and Michael’s eyes bore into hers, the thick black rings and blown pupils making her gulp from a feeling she didn’t want to admit.</p><p>Lilith didn’t protest when he kissed her again. Her hands were ineffectively pushing at his chest as he drowned in her, his tongue, digging into her mouth eliciting sloppy wet noises.</p><p>She tried detaching herself and was met with a harsh warning growl before teeth and tongue attacked her again and again, never satisfied.</p><p>“Mmm, enough!” She yelled before pushing him back with the help of her powers.</p><p>“Okay, you got your kiss. Will you stop killing people now?” Michael harshly snickered as if mocking her for her stupidity.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lilith’s eyes widened. “But you said-“</p><p>Michael grabbed her and kissed her again, deeper and with the force of a starving man finally drinking water. She felt like she was drowning as he sucked her mouth and defiled her with his tongue. A moan escaped her mouth unintentionally and drool slipped down her chin as he groaned at her response and swam deeper into her.</p><p>Michael finally unlocked their lips and pulled away to see her hair messed, her cheeks flushed, and her lips puffy from his attack. His thumb grazed her bottom lip and Lilith swore his irises were no longer apparent. “So beautiful,” he murmured to himself.</p><p>They completely forgot about the dead body across them, the glassy eyes boring into them. It seems like Lilith always got into those types of situations with Michael. </p><p>He then sighed and looked down at her lovingly, she couldn’t tell if it was just a way to mock her again. “I won’t kill them, but only if you let me do that again.”</p><p>To Lilith’s horror, he started kissing her whenever they were alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Michael brings out a person’s most wanted desires and sins. He has the effect to make people do the bad things that creep in their mind.</p><p>Lilith is an angel who fulfills the soul with its biggest desire. It draws people to her since she makes them feel light and happiness. Together they make each other more human, making both feel emotions human feel, but for Michael it’s darker.</p><p>Erik Reed- Lilith let him feel friendship, companionship from her. He was lonely because he was bullied for being weak and short.<br/>Michael wasn’t around so Eric never acted on anything he wouldn’t normally do.</p><p>The students-Lilith let them feel power.<br/>Michael was around but didn’t have time to pay attention to Lily’s social life. He was too focused on gaining the title of the most powerful warloc, yet his influence on them made them worse and more interested in gaining the title of fucking the Alpha’s girl under his nose. Their jealousy burned around him.<br/> <br/>Ariel Augustus-power and greed are his sins that come out<br/>Lilith brings out the hidden desire to be a father figure</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Lilith was getting used to the feeling of Michael's lips on hers. She had accepted it all rather shyly, letting him grip her wrists in an unforgiving hold as he devoured her lips. It hurt but Lilith chose not to say anything, instead, letting him take out all his ire on her. It had more than once had left a mark. She always did her best to hide the noticeable signs from the other students. </p><p class="p1">The questioning and knowing glances from her fellow peers told her she wasn't doing a very good job hiding it. It was clear from the smirks landing on her that they knew exactly why she showed up to class in a state of disarray, her bruised wrists, and blushed lips only giving them more evidence. But Lilith didn't deny or acknowledge these rumors, instead, she chose to ignore it. </p><p class="p1">They followed her with wolf-whistles and ill-attempted whispers. She hated the sudden perverted attention she was receiving, she had assumed that if they knew of her more than friendly relationship with Michael, they wouldn't dare to touch her, she was wrong. </p><p class="p1">It started small. They would pull her hair teasingly and give a poor excuse of an apology before leaving her alone. She didn't know it would get worse than that.</p><p class="p1">And then some of the boys started slapping her behind when Michael was too busy to stick around. She hated the blood threatening to rise its way on her cheeks. They laughed at her poor attempt to stop them, making her feel small. "I don't like it, stop!" She would tell them, this only served to egg them on.</p><p class="p1">She didn't want to tell Michael about this, call it a weakness but she would rather swallow her pride and receive the daily molestations than see them die. They were, unfortunately, still a part of Magicks and life.</p><p class="p1">She knew Michael had promised her, but what they were doing was going beyond any of the previous attention she had received from men. She wasn't so sure he could keep his promise if he found out and she liked that he was finally listening to her, no need to tempt fate.</p><p class="p1">Michael was busy anyway. The council for the warlocks had been giving Michael special attention since they believed he would be their next Supreme, the Alpha. He didn't need any distractions, especially from something as small as this. It was just a bunch of hormonal teenage boys, nothing she wasn't used to. </p><p class="p1">Michael still dipped his lips on hers every day, he made time to pull her aside during his breaks and kiss the daylights out of her, like an addict getting his fix. It usually left her quite touseled and disordered which she noticed brought him a deep satisfaction judging by the curl of his lips and his feverish eyes. He was never around long enough to see what happened in the sidelines.</p><p class="p1">"Give it back Heith," she was jumping on her tippy-toes trying to get her notes back from the cackling boy.</p><p class="p1">"Hm," his finger was tapping his mouth while his other hand held her notes from above his head, way out of reach for her. It was her biggest flaw that she never used her magic, she was used to doing things the mundane way, always having the virtue to never use her powers selfishly.</p><p class="p1">"I don't think I will," he smirked while looking down at her petulant form. The other boys were watching her and cruelly smiling at her expense. They all thought she was a little weak girl, her powers seeming insignificant as she rarely showed off. The only thing notable about her was her pretty face and generous figure. </p><p class="p1">They cooed at her making her feel flustered, ashamed. Heith threw the book at his feet and cruelly smirked. "Pick it up," Lilith had half the mind to strangle him but instead bent down to pick up her notes. </p><p class="p1">A leathered shoe stepped on the book, making her peer up at his smug face. "Come on, pick it up," he repeated. Lilith tried gripping her notes and pulling it out but her lack of strength made it hard for her. The boy chuckled. "If you want your notes so bad, why don't you beg?" </p><p class="p1">Lilith gave him a hard stare, at this moment, she hated her odd virtues to never use her powers for selfish means. She wished she had more pride and less of a weak heart since all she saw when looking up at the boy was a power-hungry human that was too weak to become the Alpha himself, so instead, he took it out on some poor girl who seemed weaker than him.  </p><p class="p1">"Please, can I have my book back," she spoke, her voice steady. The boy in front of her frowned, clearly not pleased with her attitude.</p><p class="p1">"You can do better than that," he pushed.</p><p class="p1">"Please, can I just have my book back," she deadpanned. The boy's brow scrunched together and then his eyes shifted to his friends. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Lilith didn't bother reading into their minds, it was probably something obscene and stupid.</p><p class="p1">"Fine, whatever. This is getting boring anyway," he let go of the book underneath his feet and left, leaving Lilith to pick up the pieces of her lost pride. </p><p class="p1">Lilith was floored when one of the boys that frequently bothered her asked her to be friends the next day. She had just seen Michael and he told her he was going to perform the Seven Wonders soon. She felt the powerful presence of the witches coming and only felt foreboding of what this meant. She was just glad that Ms.Mead was no longer around for him to declare an annihilation, it was a heartbreaking thought.</p><p class="p1">Lilith shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and asked why he wanted to. He told her it was because she was smart and he didn't like the way the other boys treated her, she really should have known better. She had accepted, her heart believing that his intentions were good. </p><p class="p1">She shouldn't have trusted him when he asked her to meet him in an empty classroom for an apology gift.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">***</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I did everything you asked. I descended into Hell and I did what you couldn't. I brought her back, I passed the Seven Wonders, unless you want to add another one," Michael challenged. He was done with the bullshit. He knew that the female Supreme was only stalling, fearing that a man would finally reign a supposed female position of power. The women were bigots, it was odd considering how backward all of it was. </p><p class="p1">He noticed a fearful mystified gaze on his person and glared back at the girl he brought back Misty Day. With his powers, he pushed her so she wouldn't reveal the odd interaction he had with Satan's servants, his father's servants. He wasn't quite sure how to take it.</p><p class="p1">The push caused blood to drip from Cordelia's nose. "No, there can be no doubt. You are the next Supreme," she said weakly before fainting, making her underlings rush to her.</p><p class="p1">Michael inhaled the air in satisfaction, the strained and foreboding atmosphere pleasing his senses. He would have to tell his Lily the good news. Nothing can touch them now.</p><p class="p1">The council and now his underlings patted his back, the Grand Chancellor looking at him with fatherly pride while his teachers looked at him like a mentor watching their pupil shine. Michael briefly wondered where John Henry Moore went, he knew the Grand Chancellor and Baldwin had something to do with it. He would have to reward them once he became the new Supreme. That man had been a thorn to his side since he had come to the school, always watching him like he was a fuse about to burst.</p><p class="p1">He smiled at the men congratulating him, he ate it all up, loving the attention he got for his obvious prowess.</p><p class="p1">Michael strode down the corridors and noticed how quiet it was. He concentrated and turned his head, suddenly feeling uneasy from the energy inside the school. He felt multiple presences behind the door he was led to and slammed it open with his magic. The scene before him instantly made his eyes flash and his face drain white.</p><p class="p1">"What the fuck is going on here?" He growled. </p><p class="p1">Lilith looked up and would have cried in relief if she hadn't been too gone from the sedative and drugs. She was a moaning sobbing mess under the boy's hand as he administered his fingers roughly into her. Whatever they have given her, it made her pliant and needy under their touch. She could barely breathe since her mouth was covered by cloth while her arms were chained above her head. She helplessly looked at the enraged figure before her.</p><p class="p1">The boy between her legs stopped his hands and looked at the looming figure in fear. All boys backed away from the girl in shock. They hadn't expected Michael to find out and if he had they certainly didn't expect him to have such a strong killing intent. </p><p class="p1">A more daring soul dared to chuckle and wrap his arm around Michael's shoulder. "You've been saving her all for yourself, yeah? It only seemed fit that the rest of us could get a taste, god knows none of us has touched a woman in years," he groaned at the sight of Lilith's exposed heat. Michael noticed several of the boys nodding in agreement and silently curled his fingers into his palms to stop himself from killing them right there. </p><p class="p1">He promised his Lily to withhold his urges but looking at their scared faces form into a sickening smugness made him want to stomp on their disgusting expressions.</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, you can't expect us to not touch. We've seen you mess around with her too. It's only right that we get to as well," another boy chimed in. Michael was disgusted by their assumption. He had never indicated that he didn't mind sharing and Lily was his to dirty, his to smother, his to own. He had once viewed them as comrades himself, their acceptance making him feel like he finally belonged, but watching them try to take what's his made any sense of warmth for them vanish. </p><p class="p1">He had thought since they were like him, they could be as close as acquaintances. But all he saw now were insects, cockroaches that needed to be squished before they infested the place with more pests.</p><p class="p1">Michael looked at Lilith, his eyes boring into her tearful heated ones, his nose picked up the strong smell of her slick, it was sweet and inviting and he hated how she was so thoroughly on display for the rest of the world to see. </p><p class="p1">"We gave her a little something if you catch my drift," the boy next to him elbowed his waist making Michael growl, the guttural sound too soft for the human ear to pick up. "She's going to be like this for hours," he said desperately. </p><p class="p1">Michael clutched the back of the boy's neck and slammed him to the ground, the force making the concrete crack, and the boy bleed from his skull.</p><p class="p1">"Hey, what the fuck-" Michael transmutated to the boy defiling his Lily and shoved his hand through his chest, his strength allowing him to dig inside and brutally grab the heart. Michael let his blood lust finally run free, his anger blinding him. </p><p class="p1">He looked at the sloppy organ in his hand and felt his mouth water at the delectable display. His frightened schoolmates watched him as he slowly took a bite, he moaned at the taste, savoring the irony flavor that was so irrefutably human.</p><p class="p1">Lilith looked on distantly, her face sweating from the uncomfortable sensations in her body and the scene she was witnessing. Michael was losing control and even someone with impotent magic could see his soul blackening. It was like deja-vu, but so much worse with the blood spilling over his clothes and dripping onto her. Lilith knew the heart was the key to his darkness when she saw the foreboding shadow of Lucifer again.</p><p class="p1">Michael raged and chuckled, letting the blood on his hands drip through his scalp as he ran the iron red liquid through his hair. He let the voice in his head rage and scream, letting the bloodlust finally consume him and run free, enjoying his little playground. When the last warlock was finally caught, Michael had let that kill go on for minutes rather than seconds. He tore into his skin earning a satisfying pain-shrieking scream and forcefully snapped open his ribs apart, giving him access to grip the steaming intestines out. The death was slow and enjoyable.</p><p class="p1">It was like a switch had gone off in his head and Michael finally understood his purpose was to simply enjoy the chaos.</p><p class="p1">He inhaled the air, relishing in the blood and fear he could pick up with his heightened senses. His eyes shifted when he noted the sweet scent of Lilith's sex and his eyes landed on the ground where the girl was pathetically moaning and looking at him tearfully. He noticed the sheen of her sweat on her skin and the helpless watering of her eyes, it had all made her look so sweet and so easily breakable.</p><p class="p1">Hurriedly and with a softness in his hands that contrasted with the usual ruthlessness, he picked her up and cradled her. She looked up and saw his black eyes bleeding back to the normal blue she had always loved.</p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry," he said softly. He gripped her to him, his eyes closing in pain as he finally understood that he had failed to protect his Lily too—just like that man. </p><p class="p1">Carefully, he fingered down the gag on her lips and petted her hair in comfort. </p><p class="p1">"Michael," Lilith couldn't help but moan. It was clear she wasn't in the right state of mind judging from the neediness in her eyes, neediness for him. He knew it was wrong when he felt a curl of satisfaction from the sight before him. Her hands tied and her clothes sliding off suggestively.</p><p class="p1">"What did they do?" His voice cracked.</p><p class="p1">"They didn't get far, d-" she moaned again, he smelled the pool of liquid coming out of her and it was getting harder for him to restrain his urges. "It was only one boy and he-" she couldn't stop the cry that came out of her lips. "You saw him. Nothing else happened," she was struggling to breathe. Her vision was flashing from the heat.</p><p class="p1"><em>Look at her, practically begging for you. So ripe, </em>the thing whispered to him again. He resisted the urge to listen and steeled himself. It took every bit of restraint he had to take off his bloody school jacket and wrap it around her, tucking her scent away, away from the actual danger.</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay,” he said softly. “You’re safe now,” he kissed her head making her twitch. He knew her state of mind was a mess right now.</p><p class="p1">Michael picked her up from behind her knees and back, clutching her so close to hide her from the rest of the world. He hated that he had been careless. How had he not noticed their disgusting thoughts? He hated how he had been too preoccupied with his rise to power to pay attention to his Lily. He had missed too much, missed the obvious signs that his Lily was silently suffering.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">FLASHBACK</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Michael had finally pulled away from Lilith's lips during his break. The warlocks have been training him for the Seven Wonders and his mind demanded him to ease the crawling rage in his chest with her lips. That man John Henry had been making annoying passive-aggressive comments at him, trying to degrade his skills to his colleagues. Of course, the other professors all but ignored him, but Michael paid close attention. </p><p class="p1">Their linked spit snapped and his eyes watched the broken link snap back to the lips he loved sinking into.</p><p class="p1">Lilith stared up at him with her alluring bruised lips and lovely blue orbs. Her breathing was heavy yet soft, it somehow matched perfectly with her delicate figure. So much so it made him want to curl his fists around her with a forceful grip. </p><p class="p1">"Michael, do you have to go?" Lilith clutched his sleeve and stared up at him almost begging. Michael sighed and clutched the hand holding him. </p><p class="p1">"I'll be back soon, Lily. Wait for me in the room," he kissed her hand.</p><p class="p1">The girl shuttered and looked at the group of boys coming their way before smiling up at him. "Okay, I won't keep you. I hope you do well," she softly intoned before kissing his cheek. The action earned wolf-whistles from his peers but he paid them no mind. He had already looked into their minds, their thoughts being filled with all the improbable sex they wanted.</p><p class="p1">Michael kissed her softly on the head and turned to leave. The look on her face bothered him, she had looked so scared when he walked away. It was probably because she heard how dangerous these tests were, he told himself. He had told her he was nervous to take the Seven Wonders, however, he wasn't concerned about his life, he knew he was powerful enough to make it out alive. </p><p class="p1">He unknowingly smiled to himself at her unnecessary worrying.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">END FLASHBACK</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Michael hated himself at that moment. How can he be so careless with the only person he coveted so dearly? He had thought that his influence would protect her, that his obvious claim to her would be enough. He didn’t expect them to go beyond talking to her respectfully, it was his mistake for having hope in humanity in the first place.</p><p class="p1">He turned away from the pile of bodies, giving one last pleased smirk at their frightened cold eyes, and stepped out the door while willing away the evidence.</p><p class="p1">Michael hoped the council wouldn’t question him about the sudden missing student body. Yet again, he could just make it go away, make them forget.</p><p class="p1">Michael stepped into their shared room and laid her in the tub. He took off his bloodied jacket from her and kneeled to turn on the cold water. The countless cold showers he had to take from watching her too long had made him knowledgable with this bit of information.</p><p class="p1">“M-Michael,” Lilith called to him. Michael looked to her and stuttered when he saw the breathy mess and the state of her dress. It was coming undone, her straps lowering on her arms, the neckline dropping so low his fingers twitched.</p><p class="p1">“Please, I still feel it. I need you,” she moaned, she had given up fighting against the obvious pulse in her. It was an obscene sound that tested every patience and restraint Michael had. He shook his head, he wouldn’t listen to the voices in his head.</p><p class="p1">“No, Lily,” he said with finality. “You’re not in your right mind. You don’t want me,” it hurt to admit. If it was any other situation, Michael would have gladly accepted the offer, but he wanted her to want him, not just because of whatever shit they drugged her with.</p><p class="p1">“Please, Michael. I only need your fingers, just please,” she was practically crying. Michael shook his head and looked away. He started washing her back like she always did for him.</p><p class="p1">Seeing that he wasn’t giving in, Lilith did what a needy bitch in heat would do. She turned around and slid her hands up his arms and down his chest, pressing her own body against him. His lean muscles drawing her more in, when did he get so big?</p><p class="p1">“L-Lily, stop,” it was Michael’s turn to refuse her and Lilith fucking hated it. “Please, Michael. I need you,” she leaned and lingered her hand down his arms to his hand before raising it to her lips and sucking obscenely.</p><p class="p1">“Just one touch,” she slicked his finger with her wet mouth and gave him a heavy-lidded stare. He whimpered.</p><p class="p1">“I-I,” Lilith knew she almost had him in the bag, just one more<span class="s1">-</span></p><p class="p4">She leaned in presenting her lips to his, making him groan in need, his resolve being quickly forgotten. She looked so ready, so ready and good for him.</p><p class="p4">“Please don’t hate me tomorrow,” he whispered before crashing his lips on hers and carrying her out of the tub to the ground with him.</p><p class="p4">Lilith moaned, letting the drug finally take its full effect. She spread her legs and led his hand into her heat. “Please, Michael. I need you,” she breathed. He kissed her, pushing her jaw to the side so he could let his hands wander like a puppet to hers.</p><p class="p4">He dipped one finger in and was surprised how hot her insides were compared to her skin. She was always so cold but this was hot enough to burn him. He whispered “fuck” at the tight walls and slick texture. “You’re so tight,” he hissed at his cock twitching in curiosity. It was all too inviting as he dug his fingers deeper into her while she moaned and begged for more. His mouth dried in awe.</p><p class="p4">Lilith dipped her head back, letting her head rest on Michael’s shoulder. She was feeling so good that she could barely breathe. Her glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling as he experimentally stuck another finger inside. She wanted something bigger, something familiar.</p><p class="p4">Michael struggled to stop himself from turning her around and forcing his pulsing length into her. He growled, the sound guttural as he drove his fingers inside, the forceful ramming drenching his hand. He experimentally twirled his finger and pressed the sides of her insides, amazed at the silky tightness.</p><p class="p4">Lilith suddenly felt her legs wash with a tingly feeling, followed by the rest of her body. “Oh, oh, oh god, please, please, more, more!” She was screaming at this point.</p><p class="p4">Michael’s eyes widened at her screams and obeyed when she asked for more. He curled his fingers at that spot that elicited such a reaction and repeated it while squelching his fingers in and out of her. His cock was aching to get out of his pants but Michael had more self-control now, he was sure he did.</p><p class="p4">Her screams became high-pitched whines and all Michael could do was become a slave to her music.</p><p class="p4">He ground into the crevice of her ass, the resolve he had to only please her washing away as her cries put him under a spell. He groaned at the gratifying feeling of her touching him, even if it wasn’t her intention, and bit the curvature of her shoulder and neck earning a cry of pain and pleasure. He hated himself even more for enjoying her wanton state.</p><p class="p4">Lilith moaned obscenely when her legs began to shake, the motion making Michael groan at her sensitivity. It only took instinct for Michael to understand to keep going. Water started squirting out, the fresh scent smelling like a waterfall, his mouth watered wondering how she would have tasted like on his tongue.</p><p class="p4">Michael finally slowed and was about to pull his hands away when Lilith held him inside and squeezed her lips tighter. He gulped, wondering how it would feel if-</p><p class="p4">"More, I need more Michael. Please," she looked up at him, her eyes hypnotizing him to do more than just what he did. He delved into her with his fingers, over and over again until his hands started to ache. </p><p class="p4">Lilith let out the last of her cries and finally slumped on his chest, her breathing evening. She looked at Michael and lifted her lips to kiss his cheek. She felt awful for making him help her with her little problem but she was glad it was him rather than any other boy.</p><p class="p4">“Thank you,” she murmured before giving in to the after-effects taking hold of her.</p><p class="p4">Michael looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and groaned in frustration at his aching member. He gently pulled away, laying her down before fisting his cock while watching her sleeping figure like he always did. He used the slick on his fingers to wet his length and groaned at the sudden hitch in pleasure, it was even more satisfying knowing it was her slick on his cock.</p><p class="p4">It only took a few pumps before loads of cum started spurting out, accidentally hitting his Lily on the face. Michael gasped and frantically wiped the mess in the bathroom with a towel before dressing her up again with a shirt he found in his drawer. He felt mortified with himself during times like these. His mind and aching head pushing him to do more than just that. It was the reminder that she wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for whatever they drugged her with. </p><p class="p4">His cheeks heated up at the recent events, her bloodied neck from his bite, prominent. </p><p class="p4">Michael kissed her head softly and gently lifted her again from the floor before setting both of them down on the bed. He unbuttoned his clothes, letting the sleek black ribbon and crisp white shirt fall off. He unbuckled his pants next and pulled on the sweats that his Lily had bought him. </p><p class="p4">Michael sighed in content and crawled into bed to curl into her chest, hugging her as he let his hair tickle her nose before wrapping his blanket around them. He had been wanting to sleep next to her, but she had always refused him saying he was too big. He hoped she wouldn’t get angry at him tomorrow for laying with her...or for what happened tonight. </p><p class="p4">Michael let the slow rhythmic breathing lull him, her slowly rising and falling chest soothing him like a lullaby. He felt his eyes droop, suddenly feeling sleepy. He looked at his Lily and couldn't help but wish she could be his, utterly and completely. He wanted her soul, her mind, her heart, her everything. </p><p class="p4">
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p class="p4">His eyes finally closed and Michael found himself dreaming of an angel with the most beautiful white wings and a familiar set of sky-blue eyes telling him the same.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Has anyone else noticed Michael’s always giving Lilith shit until this chapter LOL whoops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You’re an Addiction, Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No one is actually siblings btw, the angels call each other that because they were designed by the same being which is Father/God</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lily, talk to me,” Michael reached out his arm to grab her as Lilith attempted to walk past him. </p><p>Lilith shifted away awkwardly. For some reason, she couldn't stand his touch. Images of red puddles and wet fingers flashed through her mind and she felt her eyes tremor at the memory.</p><p>“Let go,” she sniffed. “I-I don’t want to talk to you, Michael,” narrowed eyes bore into hers and Lilith’s eyes widened before leveling him back with a glare through her wet eyes. </p><p>“Let go,” she repeated with a hiss. She tried to pull out of the tight grip on her arm but Michael’s shifty hands pressed warningly on her skin. </p><p>“You can’t avoid me forever,” he roughly said. "Why do you keep running away?" He asked, his eyes were scrunched in concentration while looking down, scrutinizing her.</p><p>"You really don't know what you've done?" She asked. She was beginning to lose hope of the possibility that he had any hint of humanity in him.</p><p>"Spell it out for me," he demanded. Lilith looked at him shocked, was he really this dense?</p><p>"You don't get to touch me anymore," she threw his hand off her and spat at him, "you're not even trying to stop killing, Michael," she sobbed.</p><p>"Is that it?" He blankly asked, his expression suddenly closed off.</p><p>"What do you mean 'is that it?' Is this all a joke to you?" She asked. If looks could kill, Michael would be six feet under right now. </p><p>Perfect pale pink smirked at her as if he was secretly making fun of her. </p><p>"We both knew that was never going to happen," he boredly stated.</p><p>Lilith's eyes could have popped out of their sockets at the mini-heart attack she got at his tone, she sighed.</p><p>"Do I mean nothing to you?" She couldn't help but show how hurt she was. </p><p>She saw Michael hesitate for a moment. "Of course, you do," his head dipped to her hair, almost apologetic. "You're mine, aren't you, Lily?" he asked in a whisper, inhaling the scent he craved so much. </p><p>"Michael..." she trailed off in a warning tone. </p><p>"So you'd be alright if I wanted someone else?" He asked in a frustrated tone. Lilith felt him move his head so he could glare at her from his unfairly tall stature. </p><p>She hesitated, suddenly uncertain. Although it hurt her to even think about Michael with someone else, it would be hypocritical of her to keep him from pursuing others. </p><p>"Yes," she breathed softly. </p><p>Michael attacked her lips, inhaling her scent as his tongue licked her own. Lilith unintentionally moaned into the kiss, his warm lips and delicious tongue making her feel suddenly hot. </p><p>“What are you-“ he cut her off, crushing his rough lips over her soft ones. Wet slurping noises escaped their mouths as he dug further and further. </p><p>Lilith struggled to breathe, she hated herself so much. Her knees buckled as he devoured her mouth with a worrying neediness.</p><p>"Are you sure? You wouldn't mind someone else taking your place?" He asked lightly, the underlying test extremely clear.</p><p>Lilith tried to glare at Michael but all she managed was a feeble scowl. </p><p>"Do what you want. We don't owe each other anything," she hissed stubbornly.</p><p>Michael frowned at her unexpected reaction. "You don't mean that," he dipped his fingers down, running his hands around her smooth leg.</p><p>“You’re mine,” he spoke commandingly as his hands lingered higher and higher until they were between her thighs. </p><p>Lilith gasped, “N-no! Stop,” she closed her eyes and willed him away, successfully pushing him to the wall. Michael grunted at the sudden shove from Lilith’s powers. Red dripped from his nose at the sudden impact and Michael touched the sudden iron wetness on his lips. </p><p>“Michael, I think it's time to stop whatever this is. I will always be there for you, but I can't do this anymore,” Lilith clenched her hand near her chest as if she was protecting herself and looked away.</p><p>Michael watched as sparkling blue eyes turned away from him and felt something inside himself panic. </p><p>"You're leaving me?" He angrily asked.</p><p>Lilith shook her head. "No, of course not!" She shouted. "But Michael...please, for the both of us, understand that I'm not yours. I love you but not like that," she bit her lip, unknowingly distracting the taller figure discreetly following the red bruising her lips were being subjected to.</p><p>His hands clenched, he couldn’t understand why his Lily was punishing him. He hadn’t done anything wrong yet she was pulling away and treating him like he was dirt on her shoe.</p><p>Michael stormed into their previously shared room, hating how empty he felt. </p><p>A chirp was heard from behind him and he whipped his head, grumbling at the small bird looking at him from its cage. </p><p>“A gift for our new Supreme,” a girl named Mallory told him. He wanted to scoff at her gift but gave her a false saccharine smile. </p><p>“Thank you, I've always wanted a pet,” the girl gave him a curious expression, her eyes seemed pinched but she smiled at him nonetheless. Curious.</p><p>“Sure,” the girl awkwardly said, her tone knowing but Michael was sure he's never met the girl before.</p><p>"Michael," the warlocks called. He infuriatingly walked to them like a dog listening to its owner's demand. He would have to correct that.</p><p>Michael felt eyes on his retreating form when the warlocks called him over, it was curious how her emotions tasted. People usually reacted very positively to his presence when he wanted them to, but she smelled utterly hateful.</p><p>He walked up to the bird with a calm air that failed to reach his eyes. The hummingbird chirped to him, curiously, hopping onto his laid out palm and tweeting up at him like it wasn't laying in the hands of an apex predator.</p><p>Michael had always thought pets were miserable beings. Just a deformed version of their undomesticated counterparts. The bird chirped in his hand. It was awfully sad, such a pretty thing with a yearning for freedom. Michael felt deep emotion at the realization that such beauty would forever be chained to a cage, never tasting the freedom it wished for while living solely for its sadistic owner.</p><p>The voice tempted him, whispering to him about Lily. </p><p>He clenched his fist, the bird giving out one last chirp before small bones crumbled in his unforgiving digits. Blood squelched from the crevices of his palms and Michael curiously tilted his head at the cage the animal once occupied. </p><p>He couldn’t help but agree with what the voice was saying. Desire bubbled in his veins, waiting—lurking.</p><p>He would dig inside her skin, burying himself inside her if he could. </p><p>Blue, pink feathers fell from his bloodied hands, the gift of freedom escaping the crumpled form as its life had. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lilith cried into her palms in the old bedroom of her dear friend Erik. How could she have fallen so far? Had she become so desensitized that she let her friend’s killer touch her like that, even if it was Michael. But he wasn’t the only one he had killed.</p><p>There was no one left anymore, no one to turn to besides Michael. She couldn’t even talk about what happened to her since everyone else had died by his hands. </p><p>She sobbed, letting out all the anguish that built up through the years out. </p><p>A presence suddenly made its appearance behind her as she cried into her hands. </p><p>“Lilith, my dear friend,” a sad voice called to her, a whisper behind her ear.</p><p>“Mihangel,” she looked behind her and saw the outlines of his soul reaching out for her.</p><p>“What ails you, sister?” Lilith cried, finally seeing how alone she truly was. She thought she would be okay with Michael’s nature, she thought she loved him for who he was.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore,” she sighed to her friend. She was so lost.</p><p>“Why have you come?” She turned her head to the shadow and the man clasped his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.</p><p>“I felt you needed me. I’m here and I’m sorry,” he said under his breath. He hugged her, and Lilith couldn’t help but cry into his embrace. It had been so long since she was comforted by somebody.</p><p>“I don’t know what I should do with Michael. He hasn’t done the ritual with his father’s followers, but somehow he’s even worse and- oh, I think Lucifer appeared to Michael again,” she cried up to him. </p><p>Gentle thumbs touched her face, wiping the tears that fell on her cheek.</p><p>"He was never like this before. He was always so nice to me, but now he's so mean all the time. He wasn't like this with Mariam Mead either, even at this age," she sniffled.</p><p>Mihangel looked away, unsure of how to express his thoughts about the boy. He didn't think it was anything Lilith had done, if he was being honest, he'd bet it was just the boy's true personality coming out. Father like son, the boy may look like an angel, but one look at his soul and any human, demon, and angel could tell he was unmistakably born from evil.</p><p>“You can come back home,” he softly suggested.</p><p>“And face father? What would he say? He probably hates me for what I did,” she groaned.</p><p>The man shushed her, gently touching her palms as he spoke. “Father forgives everybody. Father loves you. You know he could never hate you, sister. We all understand you want to see some good in him, but did you find it? Is this worth it?” </p><p>Lilith shook at his soft tone, the gentleness reminding her that Michael was supposed to be the main player in their enemy's plans. </p><p>She was starting to regret ever coming back to Earth. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“He won’t stop. I tried making him stop but he’s worse than before. He wasn’t like this in his first life, but he’s killing them all now and he doesn’t even care. I thought my presence would make him better like before but he’s only getting worse,” she yelled, showing her panic before breathing in and calming herself down again.</p><p>“He‘s clearly not as human as you thought him to be,” he grimaced at the memory of the boy biting his sister’s skin, he looked like a parasite trying to suck her dry. He wasn’t sure what Lilith saw in him. To put it politely, he’d say Michael was quite questionable with how much he wanted to do...such vulgar things while imagining her.</p><p>“Look at this scar on your beautiful skin,” he scowled. Lilith laughed at her brother’s eternal fuss over being prim. </p><p>“You can’t blame his bloodlust,” she batted her friend’s hand away from her neck. The boy was obviously from the devil and a human. Neither were divine beings, their DNA's combination would create a bloodthirsty monster.</p><p>"Aren't you trying to stop him? Change his forsaken fate for the better like you said you would? How is that coming along?" he asked sarcastically. </p><p>"About that," she looked away, unable to meet where she thought his eyes were.</p><p>"We both know he's like a ticking time bomb. He looks at you like he wants to-" Mihangel stopped his words, unable to finish them. What that boy wanted was unspeakable but they both knew what he wanted to say—<em>eat you.</em></p><p>“He can’t help it. You forget he’s half-demon,” she frowned, moving her hand to the harsh wound that was still healing on her neck. </p><p>“He’s dangerous. Just because he’s only half-demon doesn’t make him any less of a threat to us. What's going to happen if one day he loses control over his bloodlust?” he reminded her.</p><p>She sighed. “You might be right but Mihangel, I love him. Even if he's not exactly my Michael, I think I still still feel the same about him,” she confessed.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He frowned.</p><p>"Yes, I can't deny that's why I stay. I want to watch over him and help him live a normal life. I hope he doesn't start the Armageddon again, I hope he focuses on just living in the world like a normal human and lives on experiencing a happy fulfilled life," she wished. "I don't think he'll ever get that with me though," she said with a strained smile.</p><p>Mihangel sighed. "It's not your fault you know. You tried your best to be kind to him, to raise him in his brief childhood with happiness and acceptance. "That boy can't help it, but that doesn't mean it's your responsibility to change him. If anything, I think you ought to worry if he's changing you, Lilith," he said pointedly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She yawned, suddenly feeling tired.</p><p>"I think you know what I mean," he whispered under his breath.</p><p>“Sleep, Lilith. I’ll watch over you,” Lilith and Mihangel laid their heads down on the bed together, their posture reflecting each other as their foreheads touched.</p><p>Lilith sighed happily at the familiarity of her friend’s presence. When she was in heaven, there were many nights like this where Mihangel and the others would talk to her and end up sleeping in her bed together.</p><p>She sorely missed them. She felt her eyes droop again as she watched Mihangel curl into his own slumber with what seemed to be his fist under his head.</p><p>They must have slept for quite a while since she woke to the fire dimming in the background. She blinked her eyes, groaning at the crick in her back. </p><p>She suddenly heard a noise coming from the fireplace and turned her head abruptly. “Mihangel?” She called. She couldn’t see where he went. </p><p>“Whose Mihangel?” The figure got closer to her, revealing his true identity and Lilith shook with fear at the menacing tone. </p><p>“No one,” she said all too quickly. </p><p>Michael looked at her suspiciously, his face leaning into hers, assessing whether or not she was lying to him.</p><p>“Odd,” his eyes lowered to the spot next to her, she followed his eyes and held in a gasp at the indent Mihangel left when he slept with her. </p><p>“I’m onto you,” he said with a smirk on his lips. Lilith wanted to shake under his gaze but glared at him head-on, she was done being weak against him.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Michael,” she said evenly. Michael looked at her curiously, his eyes widening while that irritating smirk never left his face.</p><p>“Oh, I think you do. Who was here, Lily? It’s painfully obvious you’re trying to hide someone right now,” he stalked to her like a predator and Lilith backed away at the imposing figure.</p><p>“You can check yourself. As you can see, no one is here, Michael,” she discreetly backed away then eeped when large hands gripped her ankle.</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar,” he slowly dragged her body back to himself, building the tense atmosphere that suddenly surrounded them. He slid his hand around the mark he made making Lilith hide her face away from his satisfied one.</p><p>“I’ll have to punish you if you keep hiding them like this. I can feel their presence, but oddly enough, I can’t see them,” he said curiously before looking directly at the outlined figure Lilith could see. </p><p>“Not going to say anything?” He tilted his head curiously at enraged fiery blues. </p><p>Lilith gasped as striking blues narrowed while tightening his grip on her ankle. She looked up when a low growl emanated from his chest, sounding more animalistic than human.</p><p>“There's nothing to say," she snapped. "I haven't ever hid anyone from you,” she harshly said.</p><p>Michael felt the tightening in his chest relax a little. Was she truly telling the truth?</p><p>Lilith flinched as rough hands clenched her wrists again before he revealed his white demonic face. Lilith gasped at the sight.</p><p>“Scared, Lily?” He cruelly asked and Lilith glared at him. He thought that would scare her?</p><p>“No,” she said with all the defiance she could muster.</p><p>Her response made Michael hesitate. How was she not afraid of him? He wondered how she could still defy him even now.</p><p>He smirked. “I can make you afraid,” he wrapped his fingers on her ankle and licked the limb in his hand, stroking his tongue right by her inner thigh and nibbled into the skin. </p><p>“Ow, Michael,” she whined and Michael groaned into the vulnerable skin.</p><p>“I should just lock you up already,” he growled, uncontrolled before pulling the silky hair from her scalp so he could lift her up. </p><p>Lilith’s eyes scrunched at the painful handling. “Stop, you’re hurting me,” she whined and yelped. She saw Mihangel’s shadow twitch from beside her and wanted to protest whatever courageous act he was planning.</p><p>A shove landed on Michael’s form, knocking him to the ground. “Hey, she said stop!” A voice called and Michael looked up shocked. </p><p>Lilith shook. “Mihangel, no!” The outline caressed her arm and attempted to hide her away from the Antichrist, the half-demon, the threat. Her cries earned a hysterical laugh, one of pain, and dark intentions.</p><p>“I knew someone was here,” the atmosphere turned dark and Lilith shook at the sudden chilly feeling and dark fog that surrounded them. He didn’t stop laughing and Lilith had to back away in fear. </p><p>“I should've known you were a filthy liar. Why is it every time I turn around, you’re with someone else,” he hissed at her like he was cursing at her. His hands painfully caressed her skin and his grip tightened around her neck.</p><p>“Lilith hasn’t betrayed you, you dumb demon!” Mihangel righteously said. Michael turned to the outline with a curious expression. </p><p>“Oh really,” he deadpanned. "Then what are you doing here?" </p><p>Lilith tried protesting but the harsh hold on her stopped her from talking. </p><p>“Yes! She’s always looking at you, she’s even here in this damned place because of you!” He shouted angrily at the dunce boy. “Do you know how dangerous it is for someone like her to even be around you?” He cried before tackling Michael to the ground. </p><p>Lilith watched as both men fought each other like small cubs on the ground, their punches, and scratches more human than divine.</p><p>“You’re an ungrateful ass, that’s what you are!” A punch was heard and Lilith cried as blood leaked from Michael’s mouth.</p><p>Michael scowled at the shadow, who did he think he was? He didn’t know anything. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he spat.</p><p>“Stop it!” Lilith cried helplessly while looking down at them from the bed. “Mihangel, please stop!” She asked the more rational one of the two. </p><p>“But, Lilith,” he tried and Lilith shook her head. </p><p>“Please, just stop hurting each other,” she gasped when Michael flicked his hand, harshly throwing the other angel onto the wall, successfully indenting the hard rock walls. </p><p>Lilith squeaked when long demanding fingers gripped her hair again and dragged her to the foreboding figure.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking slut,” he spat with rage before smirking as an idea crossed his mind.</p><p>“Should we show him how much of a slut you really are? He seems to think rather highly of you, an illusion, I assure you,” he called to Mihangel. "She's actually quite a little streetwalker."</p><p>Lilith cried as Michael shredded her clothes in front of her best friend’s outline and spread her legs with his arm hooking around her knee.</p><p>“Look, she’s all wet already,” he chuckled, sadistically sliding his fingers inside her. Lilith moaned, her cheeks flushed from lust and embarrassment. </p><p>“You enjoy this humiliation, don’t you?” He leered and Lilith shook her head, she hated this. Her body only reacted like this because it was him doing this to her.</p><p>“Michael, don’t,” she begged. Her pleads fell on deaf ears and Michael playfully dug his fingers inside her, letting the tight hole squelch every time he dipped himself in again.</p><p>Lilith's cheeks and chest flushed from embarrassment. “Mihangel, don’t look,” she cried as he shoved two more fingers in her.</p><p>“You’re practically dripping,” she heard a cruel laugh tune against her ear and turned to the man causing her so much grief.</p><p>“Please, not in front of him,” she cried, earning another angry shove.</p><p>“Why?” He worked his fingers inside her, loving the way he was suctioning into her. Her pussy felt like it was trying to milk him, he marveled before smirking down at the helpless figure laying on his lap.</p><p>“Afraid he’ll hate you if he saw you for what you truly are? It’s a wonder how you haven’t spread your legs for me yet,” he harshly noted. </p><p>“First it was Tom, then Erik, and now him. Should I also mention the Hawthorne gang bang you eagerly participated in? Moaning like a fucking whore,” he harshly fucked her with his fingers and drowned her with his tongue.</p><p>Lilith sobbed at the reminder of her moment of weakness. She couldn’t believe Michael was actually using that incident against her. “Michael, please. You’re being so mean,” she said feebly.</p><p>“Really? You're cruel, Lily. Do you know how it feels watching the one person you’ve always wanted, the one person you ever needed be with someone else every time you turn around,” his voice cracked and Lilith couldn’t help feel ashamed.</p><p>“Michael,” she moaned into his needy mouth and whipped her head away to breathe. “I’m sorry about Tom, but I swear Erik and Mihangel are just my friends. Mihangel is practically my brother, please Michael, don’t do this in front of him.”</p><p>Michael groaned at her apologies and inhaled the tantalizing scent from her glands. His eyes zeroed in on the wound he had created and he let his teeth carve into the healing skin, sucking in the blood that leaked.</p><p>“I don’t fucking care,” he growled through his teeth before sucking on the skin. Her blood called to him, like a delicious forbidden apple tempting him to take a bite. </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Lilith’s eyes widened at the contempt in her friend's voice. “Look at you, sucking on her like a parasite. Demon,” he hissed while crouched against the wall. </p><p>Michael glared at where the voice came from. “Should we give him a show?” He smirked when his Lily moaned from his harsh administrations. </p><p>His fingers spread her walls until Lilith screamed, she felt her cunt tear and it was making her feel dizzy.</p><p>“No, stop.” </p><p>Michael smirked at the smell of blood coming from her core and dug his fingers deeper. </p><p>Lilith moaned in pain and pleasure as blood-soaked harsh fingers thrust into her. She was so ashamed of herself.</p><p>“Look at her enjoying this,” he said conversationally, no one could miss the mocking nature of his tone.</p><p>“Mihangel, please,” she begged. “Please, leave. Go.”</p><p>Mihangel watched his sister get defiled by that monster and looked away in hopes of sparing her dignity. </p><p>Lilith watched the outline of what seemed to be wings spread, a gust of wind blowing through her hair telling her that her friend was gone. Perhaps with his respect for her as well, she thought sardonically. </p><p>“Michael. he’s gone now. You can stop now.” </p><p>Michael chuckled at his Lily’s silly thoughts. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said with a voice full of humor. </p><p>Lilith yelped as she was harshly pushed to the ground by rough hands. “W-what are you doing?” She asked, covering his heat with as much cloth as her dress could spare.</p><p>“None of that,” he batted her hands away by holding her wrists with his hands, her wrist was so small he could easily break them.</p><p>Michael groaned as clothed cock rubbed around the wet exposed slit. What he would do to be inside her. </p><p>He harshly jolted his hips against her heat, loving the way her wetness deliciously giving him friction while dampening his pants. </p><p>“Ugh, so fucking good. You’re so good for me,” he groaned into her ear. “Even making him leave while I pounded into you,” he rubbed himself on her, letting hard heat grind into her. </p><p>Lilith audibly moaned from the rough motions he had on her core. She was admittedly starting to feel hot from his touch, the familiar feeling of his cock rubbing on her clit pulled her closer to the edge.</p><p>“No, it's not like that,” she whimpered and Michael kissed her, it was falsely gentle the way he kissed her lips and neck, making her feel loved when his fingers were bruising her.</p><p>Lilith noticed her state of dress compared to his. While he was fully clothed, his dignity intact, she was embarrassingly trying to hold onto whatever dignity she had left with the shredded cloth.</p><p>“It would be better if you didn’t lie, but I’ll forgive you this time, Lily,” he groaned as he jolted his hips faster, sweat forming on his forehead as he chased his high.</p><p>“You’re such a bitch. Throwing yourself on others while I’m in the other room,” he harshly laughed. </p><p>“I didn’t,” she whined, tears falling from the corner of her eyes. “I only ever wanted you, Michael,” she sniffled.</p><p>Michael looked down at her, his rage poorly concealed. “I thought you loved someone else,” his grinding suddenly became painful and Lilith had to focus on her breathing not to cry out.</p><p>She looked down at where they met and gasped with a moan that involuntarily came out of her. </p><p>“I-It was you. It was always you. I swear," the breath on her skin harshly chuckled.</p><p>“You think I’ll believe that. You’ve been treating me like dirt ever since I touched you,” he growled, his grip on her legs and hands becoming crushing.</p><p>“M-Michael, you’re hurting me again," she whined as teeth unforgivingly bit into tissue.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes at her complaints and glared at her. Lilith tried to pull away from his hold.</p><p>“Did you think you could lie to me? And to think I almost fell for it,” he scoffed. Lilith’s eyes widened at the sudden change in mood.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Michael?” She frantically cried. Michael’s face twisted in pain at her question, like he was seeing something she wasn’t.</p><p>His eyes grew enraged as seconds went on and Lilith was starting to become afraid. </p><p>“Michael, Michael,” she called. </p><p>“Shut up,” he yelled. His eyes bled black again and Lilith whined as a rabid sound rumbled in her ear.</p><p>“What did I do?” She sniffed, his moods shifted so quickly she was practically walking on eggshells with him at all times.</p><p>“I saw you,” it was strange watching glistening clear tears drip from blackened eyes. "I see what you do when you say you're at work. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"</p><p>She gasped as hands wrapped around her neck again.</p><p>“Do you enjoy lying to me, Lily? Letting me take care of you after work while you're begging for others behind my back," he paused, inhaling and exhaling through his nose. Lilith nervously looked up at Michael.</p><p>"Did you enjoy fucking him while I was none the wiser?” He sneered while strangling her.</p><p>Lilith harshly gasped for air. “I wasn’t, Mi-chael,” she tried, closing her eyes at the pain while gripping his unrelenting fingers.</p><p>“I can’t let you do that again,” he said. His voice was startlingly on the edge of going insane. </p><p>Lilith gasped when she noticed a familiar shadow speaking into Michael’s ear. How could she have been so stupid? </p><p>“Michael! Please, you’re not in your right mind. He’s trying to trick you,” she coughed. “Don’t listen to him,” she wheezed, struggling to squeak out the words through the hold. </p><p>But Michael wasn’t listening. Instead, he unwrapped his fingers and gripped her hair, dragging her through the ground as he sneered at her frightened expression.</p><p>“I’ll make you regret it,” Lilith cried into the bruising kiss, the words of her brother echoing through her head. <em>Is this worth it? </em></p><p>“Please, stop. I can’t stay with you if you keep being like this,” she cried softly. His kisses grew rougher, his mouth sucked her lips and she felt like he was going to drown her in his rage.</p><p>“Is that a threat?” He breathed darkly, looking down at her like he was daring her to say yes.</p><p>She felt like she just made a big mistake. “N-no, I swear.” </p><p>He started laughing, his eyes hysterical as he grinned at her with his bare teeth. “You think you can leave me?” He said in his gruff soft tone.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to say-“ </p><p>“Fuck no,” he snarled.</p><p>Michael pulled her with her hair in his hands and dragged her through the ground. Lilith cried and struggled, her scalp burning with numbed pain as he dragged her by the tresses that he used to tenderly caress.</p><p>She screamed as her body was roughly thrown onto the bed she used to look at during the night. Harsh metal clashed with the bed before digging into her skin, making her cry in pain.</p><p>“Mihangel!” She cried for help from her friend but knew he wouldn’t be able to hear her. She could practically see the shadow behind Michael smirk at her as she cried helplessly. </p><p>“Even now, you call his name?” A dangerous voice spoke above her</p><p>“Fuck you," she fiercely said while glaring up at him. She didn't deserve any of his accusations or this harsh treatment. </p><p>“You’re mine, Lily. Don’t you see that?” Metal clung to her ankles, trapping her in. It was so much like her first life, but why was this so much worse? Why wasn’t it the same anymore?</p><p>“Was he the one you wanted?” He asked deceivingly calm. </p><p>“And if I say yes? Will you stop?” she questioned as she glanced at the three large chains on the ground leading to her, trapping her.</p><p>"Depends," he said, his face suddenly closed off of emotion.</p><p>Lilith sighed at his silent challenge. "It's never going to be you," she coldly reminded.</p><p>“It would be better if you just told me who it is,” he said with a light crazed tone. Michael tilted her head with his index and looked into her eyes. “But you're right, it wouldn't matter anyway, would it?" He said with humor coloring his voice. He looked down at her, his eyes heavy-lidded as intoxicating cold blue looked into determined sky orbs. "Because you’re not going anywhere,” he harshly let her chin go and whipped his head away from her. </p><p>Lilith closed her eyes at her failure. </p><p>Leathered shoes squeaked away from her, the creak of wooden doors closing telling her that Michael had left.</p><p>He was so different from before.</p><p>She cried into the ground, the tears accumulating on her nose till they grew too heavy and fell on the cold concrete.</p><p>“No,” it wasn't. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lilith is done with Michael's shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“So Lily, I’m curious about how you managed such a feat. How was it? Letting me wash you up after your late-night activities.”</p><p class="p1">Lilith laughed hard. One thing she had learned from her imprisonment with Michael was that he was absolutely insane. Maybe she was too if she was laughing about this. “Where are you getting these insane ideas from?”</p><p class="p1">Michael scowled. “My father tells me. He is opening my eyes to your betrayal,“ he scathingly retorted.</p><p class="p1">Lilith rolled her eyes. “Well I don’t see why it’s any of your business but I’ve only ever been with two people and the last person was Tom. None of which should concern you,” she deadpanned.</p><p class="p1">Michael’s vein could have popped. “Who was the first?” He growled.</p><p class="p1">“He was just a nameless face. I don’t even remember how he looks like,” she sighed truthfully. She hated the way he would shame her every time he heard something that made him uncomfortable.</p><p class="p1">“You’re lying. You’re just trying to protect him…” He refused to believe she was being truthful. He had seen all of the disgusting things she did with others. By now he couldn’t even count how many times she had betrayed him.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t care if you believe it or not Michael. You wouldn’t be wrong though, if I knew who he was I wouldn’t be dumb enough to tell you.”</p><p class="p1">“Lily, I swear if you lie to me…” Michael made to choke her but could only wrap his hands around her throat again.</p><p class="p1">“What will you do? Choke me? Kill me? Do it,” she dared. Michael stuttered at the glistening eyes that glared up at him with a lightning intensity.</p><p class="p1">Michael flinched his hand away as if burned. “I don’t believe you,” he said sounding suddenly unsure.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lilith looked in the vanity mirror Michael had ordered one of his followers to install as said boy brushed her hair.</p><p class="p1">He was uncharacteristically loving with the way he unknotted her hair, swirling the silk tresses around his fingers as he styled it into a simple braid.</p><p class="p1">“The witches burned the warlocks by the stake and I had to dispose of the rest that came back,” he said to her. Their days were spent like this, with Lilith sitting on his bed like a real-life doll and Michael hurrying back to her to tell her about his day.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t tell me Cordelia denounced you again?” She chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you have no idea,” he said sarcastically, his irritation palpable. “She actually thinks she has a chance,” he rolled his tongue through his inner lip. “I’ll have to make sure the witches can’t bother us anymore.”</p><p class="p1">“Is that really necessary? Why don’t you just change our names and run away?”</p><p class="p1">Michael scoffed. “I can easily just destroy them, we don’t need to go anywhere.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What are you doing Michael?”</p><p class="p1">Michael licked the side of his index while he moved the dead bodies into his room. Lilith turned away at their glassy eyes and empty tunnels on the right side of their ribs.</p><p class="p1">An ominous red star was outlined by their bodies and Lilith gasped.</p><p class="p1">“I know what I am now. I’m better than any warlock,” he laughed to himself.</p><p class="p1">“I am the Antichrist.”</p><p class="p1">Lilith gasp echoed in the room.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll rule the world one day, with you by my side.”</p><p class="p1">Lilith frowned at the dark crazed look he was giving her. He moved his hands so his fingers were grazing the chains that she would on occasion forget about.</p><p class="p1">It was moments like these that she remembered what her father used to tell her. <em>Be careful what you wish for Lilith, for you never know the true outcome of those desires.</em></p><p class="p1">“You’ll always be with me right?” He asked, his voice slightly higher-pitched, showing his vulnerability.</p><p class="p1">“Do I have a choice?” She rhetorically asked.</p><p class="p1">He chuckled at her snippy remark. “No, I guess you don’t,” he murmured, all humor gone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lilith looked up from her plate of stake to the boy cutting his slice across from her. A woman in a red cloak came in and respectfully bowed to Michael before whispering something into his ear.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, you may go now.”</p><p class="p1">“What was that, Michael?”</p><p class="p1">He smirked at the curious tilt in her voice. “I did what you advised me to do,” he told her innocently. “The candidates to be my wife are right outside these doors. One of them will be baring my heirs,” he said, tilting his head to study her expression.</p><p class="p1">Lilith looked down at her plate dismissively. “Congratulations. I guess you wouldn’t be needing me here then,” she said thoughtfully.</p><p class="p1">Michael bared his teeth at the girl’s nonchalance. Did she think it was an empty threat?</p><p class="p1">“I might choose all of them,” he prodded, smiling at the brief twitch in her expression.</p><p class="p1">“Good for you,” she blankly said before going back to cutting a piece of the meat in her plate, oblivious to the angry eyes glaring at her form as she ate her food in peace.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My lord, these are the most beautiful women around the world your faithful followers have gathered for you.”</p><p class="p1">Michael examined the women batting their lashes at him. He curled his upper lip in disgust, he needed a wife to stand proudly next to him, not simpering whores who looked nothing but ordinary.</p><p class="p1">His eyes landed on one of them, she had long black straight hair and blue eyes that were ordinary in comparison to his Lily’s.</p><p class="p1">“She will do,” he boorishly said. The girl looked at him in shock and bowed to him.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, my lord.”</p><p class="p1">Michael glanced at her, examining her eyes and hair more than anything else. He motioned his hand to the match-maker.</p><p class="p1">“Prepare her for the evening.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I chose a wife Lily as you advised me.”</p><p class="p1">“How wonderful Michael, finally going to let me go now?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course not, otherwise chaining you to me would have been for nothing,” he laughed.</p><p class="p1">“Honestly, you’re such a romantic, I could cry,” she said sarcastically.</p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t have to if you accepted me the first time,” he reminded her.</p><p class="p1">“You wish,” Lilith scoffed. “How is she like?” She asked casually.</p><p class="p1">Michael didn’t know how to answer, all he remembered was her long black hair and blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t tell me you didn’t even talk to her. Do you even know her name?” Lilith teased, she didn’t know where the sudden light-heartedness came from. She must be bored since the only company she had was her capture.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I didn’t really have the time,” he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p class="p1">“Why is your presence here making me think otherwise?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Michael spaced out while his fiancé blabbered on about something he didn’t care for. Aside from her eyes and hair, she was utterly boring. Nothing was interesting about her and Michael couldn’t wait to end this dinner date so he could go back to Lilith and have a more interesting conversation with her instead.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t miss the girl chained to his bed or anything, she wasn’t going anywhere either way. He was also completely over whatever silly feelings he had for his nanny, Michael told himself. ( sure Michael (¬‿¬ ))</p><p class="p1"><em>“</em>What about you my Lord, have you ever had an ex-girlfriend before? Or anything of experience?” She twiddled his collar in what she must have thought as seductive.</p><p class="p1">“Is carnal pleasure all you think about?” He questioned in a monotoned voice before tilting his head. “Let me be as clear as I know how to be,” he gripped her chin and noticed her irises expanding at his harsh treatment. He snarled at the sight in front of him. “I wouldn’t fuck you even if you were the last woman on Earth,” he harshly said before pushing her off him.</p><p class="p1">The girl was on the verge of tears, gaping at him like an idiot. Pathetic, his future wife should have some intellect to snap back at him, she would have been more entertaining with his Lily’s sarcasm or even an ounce of Lily’s personality that contradicted everything he stood for.</p><p class="p1">He left the girl, not even bothering to ask her for her name as he had planned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How is she?”</p><p class="p1">Michael smirked at the question fired at him the moment he stepped into his exclusive room.</p><p class="p1">“Jealous, Lily?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course I am darling,” she rolled her eyes much to Michael’s amusement. “While you’re off with that slut, I’m stuck here all day,” she dramatically said, her tone coloring with humor.</p><p class="p1">“She means nothing to me, my love. You’re the only one in my cold non-existent heart. If I have one,” he smirked.</p><p class="p1">“I’m flattered,” Lilith tried to smile. “So how did your date go?”</p><p class="p1">“Boring,” he sing-songed before throwing himself on the bed next to her.</p><p class="p1">“Why did you choose her then?” Lilith asked with a questioning brow raised.</p><p class="p1">“She was the only one who caught my attention,” he told her.</p><p class="p1">“She must be very beautiful then,” Lilith softly said, ignoring the pang she felt in her heart. It was for the best anyway. Before the engagement, Michael was hardly consolable with his anger issues. But ever since he had met the new girl, it seemed like his anger was withering.</p><p class="p1">She wanted to escape this prison, nothing else. If that meant this Michael falling for someone else, she thought it was for the best anyway.</p><p class="p1">“She must be… the color of her eyes and hair are nice,” he offered. Lilith missed the underlying message in his words. Truthfully, Michael had lost complete interest in the girl.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, more than mine?” Lilith asked teasingly.</p><p class="p1">“Of course yours is better, angel,” he said praisingly.</p><p class="p1">“Ugh, you’re embarrassing,” she waved him away, hiding the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks.</p><p class="p1">“You love me,” he smirked boyishly.</p><p class="p1">“You wish.”</p><p class="p1">Both ignored the pang in their hearts at her words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So how was your honeymoon?”</p><p class="p1">“It went well at first,” Lilith scrunched her brows at his response.</p><p class="p1">“Please spare me the details. I just wanted a good or bad,” she said with her arms crossed.</p><p class="p1">Michael frowned. “That’s the problem. I couldn’t do it.”</p><p class="p1">“Do what exactly?”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t want to fuck her,” Lilith flinched at his vulgar language.</p><p class="p1">“I couldn’t even put my tongue down her throat as I do for you,” his eyes narrowed as he took in her expression.</p><p class="p1">“I-maybe you’re just not into sex, Michael.”</p><p class="p1">Michael shifted closer to her on the bed, running his hands on her thighs, something he hadn’t done for the last couple of months.</p><p class="p1">He moved his lips down her bent leg, kissing her knee, down to her ankle, and slowly breathing heavily to her center.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think that’s the reason, Lilith,” he softly said, his eyes gazing up to see his love’s reaction. Lilith jolted at the way her name danced in his tongue, his voice was so smooth it made her want to melt in a little pathetic puddle.</p><p class="p1">“May I?” Michael gulped while looking down at her heat. Lilith moaned at the feeling of his breath so close to her sensitive skin, unsure if this was the right thing to do.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, you’re an engaged man now. We’re not doing this.” </p><p class="p1">Michael scoffed. “I’m engaged because you wanted me to look elsewhere. I just did what you asked,” he said, all of his patience absent from his tone.</p><p class="p1">“Then let me go, Michael.”</p><p class="p1">“Let you go?” He parroted before laughing down at her. “You’re not going anywhere.”</p><p class="p1">“So you’re hoping I get Stockholm syndrome or something? You think I’ll eventually fall in love with you after being forced to be in your bed for eternity?” She asked in disbelief.</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” he said like it was the most obvious thing. Lilith looked at him shocked.</p><p class="p1">“Whatever love I may have once felt for you is gone now, Michael,” she said unkindly.</p><p class="p1">Michael twitched at her words. “Be careful with your words Lily, you’re still at my disposal.”</p><p class="p1">“Kill me then,” she challenged.</p><p class="p1">Michael got up and grabbed her neck with a suddenness that made his brewing anger clear. “Is that really what you want?”</p><p class="p1">“Fuck you,” she hissed while grabbing his hold on her neck.</p><p class="p1">Michael’s nose flared at her expression filled with hate. “I should punish you for speaking to me like that,” he harshly said, he would never admit he rather liked it when she spoke so fiercely to him.</p><p class="p1">Perfect bowed pink then landed on the core heat of her lace panties. “There’s a word for people like you,” he said as he nonchalantly devoured her warmth.</p><p class="p1">Lilith struggled to breathe from the attack and pay attention at the same time. “A bitch?” She asked snidely making Michael’s cock twitch at the vulgar words that came out of her innocent mouth.</p><p class="p1">“A tease,” he answered quietly.</p><p class="p1">“I haven’t done anything to let you believe we were more than …friends,” she finished lamely.</p><p class="p1">Michael laughed at her awful attempt to deny the more than close relationship they had. “I’m not your friend, Lily.” Michael mouthed her warmth, heatedly sucking the wet cloth into his mouth before fingering the white lace cloth to the side.</p><p class="p1">Lilith moaned at the sudden air she felt in her most private areas.</p><p class="p1">Michael studied the pretty thing, the hole in front of him winking at him like it was calling him closer. It was a delicate pink color that was slicked with wetness and he couldn’t help but discreetly inhale the sweet scent.</p><p class="p1">“You won’t stop me again will you?”</p><p class="p1">“Michael, you have a fiancé,” she reminded weakly.</p><p class="p1">“She doesn’t matter,” he grinned before smoothly aiming his tongue inside her pretty hole.</p><p class="p1">Michael enjoyed the bumpy sensations his tongue was stroking that caused his Lily to moan so well for him.</p><p class="p1">He thrust his tongue inside her, before lapping up her silky center that heated so delicately under his tongue.</p><p class="p1">She jolted at the feeling of hot lips sucking wantonly on her folds. “Ah, no. How are you so good?”</p><p class="p1">Michael groaned at the praise, he wanted to be good for his Lily.</p><p class="p1">“I had practice with my fingers,” he said before lapping her up and twirling his tongue inside her hole.</p><p class="p1">“I want to be inside you,” Michael groaned.</p><p class="p1">Lilith breathed heavily as she felt a sudden rush draining her legs and the feeling in her head.</p><p class="p1">“No!” She moaned loudly. She gasped and twitched uncontrollably, feeling her orgasm coming.</p><p class="p1">“Please, please, please don’t stop.” Lilith felt tears drip down her cheek when Michael pulled his mouth away from her pulsing hole.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, what? No, don’t stop,” she begged. She was so close to the edge. She needed to cum and she was desperately trying not to rub her own clit in front of him.</p><p class="p1">“Beg me to fuck you,” he demanded, his eyes staring down at her from his nose.</p><p class="p1">“W-what?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not going to let you cum, if you don’t listen,” he said as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, what are you doing?” She anxiously asked.</p><p class="p1">The first thing she felt was some hot on her core. Lilith lowered her eyes down to where they met and blushed at what she saw.</p><p class="p1">She was practically shaking with need as he teasingly rubbed his head around her folds and then dipping slightly into her hole like he was testing the waters.</p><p class="p1">Michael groaned at the wet sticky feeling on his cock. He rubbed her juices all over his head and then to his length, it felt so much better without clothes on, he wanted to devour the sight before him.</p><p class="p1">He wondered if he could stretch her out enough to take him.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, no,” she groaned as he teasingly slid his head a centimeter inside her and then rubbing circles around her folds.</p><p class="p1">“Wait don’t, that feels too good,” she breathed heavily, feeling her body tingle at his administrations.</p><p class="p1">Michael hit her center with his head experimentally and smirked when Lilith started to fidget her hole, her pussy pulsing around his head to push him in deeper.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so fucking desperate,” he growled, pleased with her reactions.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, don’t do this,” Lilith moaned, her vision was starting to become hazy and she didn’t know what to do anymore.</p><p class="p1">“Why? You like it too much?” He asked, digging a little further inside as he tried to hold himself back from plunging into her already.</p><p class="p1">He groaned at the hot wet slick between her legs, already completely hooked on the feeling. She was so fucking tight, and instead of worrying if she’ll be hurt, now he just wanted to rip her apart as he held down her thighs.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not letting you fuck me, Michael,” she yelled, trying to push him off by her hand on his chest.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, really?” He tilted his head and slowly pushed in the warm rod that felt so good in her.</p><p class="p1">“No, please. Don’t do this,” she whined making the man above her smirk.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you’d be so disobedient,” he hissed.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t do this Michael,” Lilith said while her eyes watered from distress.</p><p class="p1">“Beg me to fuck you, Lily,” he commanded.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, no. No, I can’t,” she moaned when he bit the skin on her inner thigh, tearing the tissue and sucking her blood like she was a blood bag. She hated how she laid completely helpless under him, utterly at his disposal.</p><p class="p1">“No, Michael,” her chest felt tight from her constricting bra and Lilith slid the underwear down to get some breathing.</p><p class="p1">Michael chose this time to slowly slide into her, relishing in the way she felt on his length. He groaned, his eyes rolling back as she screamed and tore the skin on his chest as he kept pushing his cock inside her to fit the rest of himself inside.</p><p class="p1">Lilith moaned at the feeling of familiar cock inside her, the feeling igniting something she had thought was completely lost. She had forgotten how big and warm he was. His cock had always made her feel so full.</p><p class="p1">“No, no,” she whined as she met his slow experimental thrusts with motioning hips. She was trying not to give in but it was impossible when she was already so wet for him.</p><p class="p1">Lilith groaned as he smacked his hips against her thighs with repeated hard thrusts. She moaned out as his previous administrations on her took effect and she was begging tearfully for him to cum inside her.</p><p class="p1">Michael groaned at the needy tone, feeling light-headed from all the blood rushing to his other head. He felt like he was going to explode from how good he was feeling.</p><p class="p1">Neither party noticed the pair of eyes watching them as groans and skin slapping against each other was heard.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, Michael.”</p><p class="p1">“Lily, Lily, Lily” Michael chanted, his eyes rolling back as he tried to stare into her eyes and fuck her.</p><p class="p1">Lilith groaned under Michael, hating how she was enjoying this so much. His big cock stretched her so nicely and she was sure he was hitting past her cervix.</p><p class="p1">He bent forward to kiss her neck and she screamed into his ear at the abuse his cock was giving her.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to cum,” he told her before jolting, in and out of the hole that felt like it wanted to suck him dry.</p><p class="p1">“Wait not inside,” Lilith yelled in alarm. “We don’t want a baby.”</p><p class="p1">Michael groaned at the thought, his hips going faster as he thought about how good of a mommy she would be.</p><p class="p1">“Ah! Slow down Michael,” Lilith begged, giving Michael the incentive to pound his cock into her even faster.</p><p class="p1">She loudly groaned and screamed into his ear at his mind-bending pounding, it was so embarrassing. She was positive she probably sounded annoying to him but he kept fucking her harder the louder she got and Lilith let her inhibitions run free.</p><p class="p1">Her body shook as she felt her climax coming and looked at Michael as he heavily moaned at all the blood rushing to his loins.</p><p class="p1">“No, Michael, we don’t ah want a baby,” she screamed as a liquid shot in, and out of her, her cunt struggled to suck and swallow all of the juices he was pushing into her.</p><p class="p1">She felt her own climax coming and accidentally let out a high-pitched moan while shaking uncontrollably under him. She was so overtaken with the sensation that she completely missed how entranced Michael looked as he watched her moan uncontrollably under him.</p><p class="p1">Lilith let her legs go limp when her orgasm finally settled and tried to catch her breath, the pain all over her body noticeable.</p><p class="p1">“Michael, what have you done? If I get pregnant-“</p><p class="p1">He hugged her, letting her feel his golden locks tickling her nose while he started grinding his hips into her again.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, no. At least wear a condom this time,” Lilith begged.</p><p class="p1">Michael scoffed at the suggestion, it was a bit late for that. “I don’t want to wear one,” he groaned.</p><p class="p1">“Michael!”</p><p class="p1">Lilith moaned at his still hard cock sliding through her again. She could practically feel it poking out of her stomach, he was just so big.</p><p class="p1">“Just shut up and give in already,” he harshly ordered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Michael, who is that woman in your room?” His fiancé called to him.</p><p class="p1">Michael turned his head and scowled. He didn’t have time for this, he was a busy man after all. He was just on his way to do some paperwork for the Cooperative in his room, where he could bother his Lily in the privacy of his quarters with no one to interrupt them.</p><p class="p1">“How dare you call me so casually,” he growled.</p><p class="p1">“Why? You let her call you that! You even let her touch you! I’m supposed to be your wife, Michael.” She pathetically cried, sniffling into her fists as if he was a mean bully. It was disgusting how jealous she sounded as if she had any right over him.</p><p class="p1">He rolled his eyes and scowled at the woman crouching by his feet. “I’m sending you back tomorrow.”</p><p class="p1">She was trembling with anger and self-pity, but she had enough courage to say one last thing to the man they all feared. “Is it because of her you don’t want me? Didn’t you choose me because I look like that woman, my lord?”</p><p class="p1">Michael angrily pushed the woman off her with his magic. “You are nothing like her.” He burned the woman with the clench of his hands and looked at her burned corpse with apathy.</p><p class="p1">Lily would be displeased if she found out about this, he frowned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Michael crawled into his bed with his Lily cuffed to the bed like every other night.</p><p class="p1">“You should go to your fiancé Michael. She’s probably wondering where you are all the time.”</p><p class="p1">Michael sighed, unhooking his tie with his left hand. “I’m not going to waste my time with simpletons. I have more important things to do, such as Armageddon.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you really going to do it?” She asked. Michael narrowed his eyes at her less than even tone.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, it’s what my father sent me down here for. I also couldn’t really give a shit if people died or not. They’re all the same to me.”</p><p class="p1">“What if I was from the opposite side, Michael? What if I had to kill you if you went too far?”</p><p class="p1">“That won’t ever happen, my love. You’re mine,” he answered.</p><p class="p1">Michael laid on her chest as she held him, sighing at the smell of her skin and soft feeling on his head.</p><p class="p1">“I’d much rather get married to you,” he softly admitted.</p><p class="p1">“We both know I can’t.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Poor sweet child, </em>a voice whispered to her.</p><p class="p1"><em>All alone with just a shadow of the man you desire, </em>it said. Lilith wasn’t sure if the tone was mocking or genuine.</p><p class="p1">“What do you want, Lucifer?” Her wings were practically useless now, the chains on her neck and ankles being specially made by Michael’s rituals to never break. She turned to the shadow behind her, her fallen brother a bit more apparent than usual.</p><p class="p1">“I have nothing to give you,” she said sadly.</p><p class="p1"><em>That’s where you’re wrong, </em>he cooed. <em>What would you do if I said I can grant you your freedom? </em></p><p class="p1">Lilith glared up at the source of the candy-sweet voice.</p><p class="p1">“And why would you help me?” She asked.</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh, because I have a proposition for you, </em>the voice said mysteriously.</p><p class="p1">Beautiful blonde hair on a familiar figure appeared before her, he looked so familiar but she swore she never met the man before.</p><p class="p1">“Come to my side. Give yourself to me and I will let you taste the freedom you have been craving for,” he crooned into her ear.</p><p class="p1">Lilith blushed at the proximity. His resemblance to Michael was surprising, she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t expected them to look alike.</p><p class="p1">“What do you mean?” She asked hesitantly. She craved her freedom again, but she couldn’t imagine joining Lucifer’s side. He was the enemy…</p><p class="p1">“Just stand by my side, Lilith,” he softly said. The demand sounding more like a plea. “I’ll keep you safe,” he promised, kissing her hand.</p><p class="p1">“Why does it feel like I know you?” She asked him.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you’ve known me for quite some time, Lilith,” he told her, her name on his lips sending fire to her soul.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>